Echoes Of The Past
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.
1. Blood On Our Hands

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to visit the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 1

* * *

Today's weather appeared to be sunny with a light breeze in the air, as Clint Barton went for his regular morning run with Steve, Sam, Bucky and Rhodey, and Scott Lang who had joined the Avengers as a result of the Avengers Civil War. Right now, he was going to have a shower and then have something to eat before going to meet Fury and the rest of the team about their latest mission. The Sokovian Accords were still in effect, but Bucky had been found innocent of all charges and no longer had any trigger words thanks to Wanda Maximoff and King T'Challa.

He stepped into the shower quietly and hummed a song in Romanian to himself, while he washed under the soothing hot water. He'd had a rough night's sleep, and had ended up being at the shooting range up until 3: AM, this morning.

Still, at least he hadn't had any nightmares.

"I have never loved myself." Clint sang quietly, he rinsed his face free of the soap and started washing his body with none of the girly body wash and his mind drifted to the face of a beautiful redhead with a happy smile.

"But you, oh god." The man continued to sing, his eyes straying to the tattoo that was on his upper right arm of a black hawk with its wings spread out in flight. He'd had that tattoo for over six years, and had gotten it after a job in Budapest.

"I loved you so much." He sang quietly, his eyes stinging slightly and he gripped the shower head tightly in his hands, before releasing it. He continued the song and didn't care if anyone heard him, this was his way of remembering the two women.

"I forgot how lonely, and unfair life could be." He finished and started washing his short, dark blonde hair and rinsing it with the hot water. He missed them so much, it hurt and he wondered if they were happy wherever they were.

Clint was agonistic about religion, but the two sisters were devoted Catholics and he had respected that about them.

* * *

Half an hour later, after putting on clean clothes and underwear; he grabbed his bow and went to join the rest of the team in the conference room for a debriefing on their latest mission which seemed to be important to Fury. Clint walked into the room and sat down beside Natasha, she was sitting next to Steve, and Bucky sat beside him. The three offered him smiles, and he smiled back, before seeing Wanda smile at him from where she sat next to Pietro and Vision.

"So, what's the mission?" Steve asked curiously, Fury glanced at him and nodded at Maria Hill who pulled up a file of a circus.

"There have been reports by an unknown source, that the Circus of Crime is suspected of using unregistered Gifteds to carry out crimes. We have no idea who they are, but the source has stated that the two sisters are artistic Gymnasts who perform in the Circus of Crime." Fury said gravely, and Clint stiffened at the mention of the circus where he'd spent half of his childhood at.

"So you want us to go search for these two Gifteds, who work at the circus?" Natasha asked finally, Fury nodded and handed them all tickets to the circus and paused before looking at the team.

"They're also immensely skilled in pick - pocketing and conning people, these siblings are highly dangerous. Which makes them valuable to SHIELD and unfortunately to HYDRA as well, and we do not want the Home Secretary or Agent Robert Gonzales getting their hands on these two." The director said seriously.

Knowing Thaddeus Ross and his opinion on Enhanced, Inhumans, and Gifteds due to seeing the destruction that the Abomination had caused in Harlem seven years ago. Clint knew that if Vivian and Viktoriia were the Gifteds, and caught by either Ross or Gonzales, it wouldn't end well for the twin sisters.

"Do we have any recent photos of the twins, know what they look like?" Steve asked finally, Fury nodded and Maria uploaded two photos of the twin sisters who had red hair and bright, mesmerising green eyes.

"Their names are Vivian Lavinia Novikov Iordache and Viktoriia Larisa Novikov Iordache, they lived in Constanţa, Constanţa County, and Dobruja, Romania up until they were thirteen years old. Their parents were Adrian Iordache a man who worked as a carpenter and a member of the Romani, while his wife Marianna was Sokovian Romani and worked as a midwife." Maria read quickly from her Stark tablet, that Tony had given each member of the team.

"Where are they now?" Bucky asked finally, he was feeling more like himself now that T'Challa and his scientists with help from Wanda had removed the HYDRA trigger words from his mind.

"Adrian died in a fire when the sisters were ten years old, their mother remarried a man called Viktor Fyodorov who was a Russian soldier and they lived in Moscow, Oblast. Their mother went missing in Romania, Transylvania while doing mid - wife aid work after flooding affected the area." Maria finished and the team exchanged looks, while Pietro and Wanda looked at each other silently.

Pietro nodded at her silently, and they both hoped that this information wasn't false. And judging from the look on Clint's face, these two twin sisters seemed to mean a lot to him deeply.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the team arrived at the park where the Circus of Crime was performing for three days, before they would move on. Clint looked around at the tents, game arcade and the rides that the civilians were riding on excitedly, unaware of the circus's dark history.

"There's the tent where the twins are going to perform, seems that this is their last performance before they leave the circus on Saturday." Natasha said quietly, Tony had already won some prizes and Pepper now had a stuffed dark brown teddy bear. Wanda had gotten a black teddy bear, which Pietro had won her while Sam was indulging on some cotton candy with Scott, Sharon, Cassie and Hope, Rhodey was taking photos of the scenery.

Bucky and Steve seemed to be enjoying themselves, no one had seen them this happy since being reunited at Tony's welcome back party.

"Alright, let's go in and find these women." Steve said calmly, they all nodded and entered the tent before sitting down in the back of the stage and Clint surveyed the scene silently.

What if Viv and Vika were alive? What if they weren't happy to find out that he no longer worked as a mercenary, but as an Avenger? Clint knew Viv and Vika were nomads, they didn't live in one area for long unless they had to. He knew that they were powerful.

"The show's starting!" Pietro said excitedly, they all saw two young women with dark red hair coming onto the stage. They were both dressed in sequinned leotards, but were different colours.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We warmly present Valentina and Valeriya the Floating Princesses of the Air!" The ringmaster shouted pleased, and the crowd went wild for them next to Clint who had gone into a state of shock.

Viv and Vika were alive...they weren't dead.

* * *

"Pietro! Is it them? It can't be, can it?" Wanda asked shocked, but also hopeful as they watched the twin redhead perform on the uneven bars as the crowd cheered loudly in the tent.

"It's them, little sister. It's them and they're alive," Pietro said shocked, but also deeply delighted as they clapped loudly in the stands.

* * *

Once the performance had finished for the night, which included the two sisters using their powers which consisted of creating a flurry of stars in the centre of the stage. Then they had showed off their dance routines, which had deeply pleased Natasha and caused Bucky to cheer in Romanian, when he'd heard them singing in Romanian.

Clint was completely fixated on Viv, it was like he was seeing her for the first time again. Only this time they were in New York, and not in Budapest. God, it had been that long since he had last seen her and now she was here along with Viv.

"Let's follow them, and then we'll question them without scaring either of them." Steve said seriously, and the team nodded as they found the two sisters taking off their stage make - up.

"Didn't think I'd see you two here, Viv and Vika." Clint said quietly, causing the two of them to stiffen before Vika looked up at him.

"Clint!" She said overjoyed and before Viv could stop her younger twin sister, the young woman had enveloped Clint into a tight, warm hug.

"Fratele meu, Clint." Vika whispered softly.

* * *

 _Republic of Sokovia. The City of Novi Grad. May 2007_

 _"Vika! Quickly!" Viv pleaded._

 _Simeon cried and squirmed in her arms as she crouched under one of the stone arcades around Djeordjevic Square. Vika was still huddled beside the fountain in the centre of the square beside an overturned fruit barrow, unsure how long this lull in the bombardment would last._

 _On any other day, the square lay at the heart of the city's tourist industry; boutique shops and family-run restaurants surrounding an 'authentic Sokovian peasant market'. This afternoon, terrified locals crouched beneath the 18th century stone arches, seeking some shelter from the relentless shelling._

 _The Serbian army had crossed the border less than an hour ago; their fast, new, armoured vehicles quickly bringing them within range of the tiny republic's capital city._

 _Vika summoned up her courage and dashed across the square to join her sister as the shelling began again. One hit the fountain directly, sending the equestrian statue of Prince Goran crashing to the cobbles. On the far side of the square, one of the city's distinctive vintage blue and gold tram cars exploded into flames. The two sisters held each other tight, instinctively sheltering the screaming child from the smoke and the dust._

 _This was like some terrible nightmare. only a couple of hours before they'd been strolling down Drvo Trešnje Street, buying peaches and coffee and enjoying the late spring sunshine; wondering what to do with the bundle of Euros that the German businessman had been so careless as to drop into Vika's bag when they bumped into each other at the station._

 _"Viv, what are we going to do?" Vika's voice shook with fright. "It isn't safe here."_

 _"St Sophia's." Viv said emphatically after a moment's thought. "They won't shell that."_

 _The ancient cathedral had survived earthquake, war, invasion and revolution since the 12th Century; it was inconceivable it could not survive this terror. Hundreds had already crowded inside, some hoping for the protection of the ancient stone vaults, others seeking comfort in the presence of the Holy Mother and the saints. The dim interior was heave with the sweet smell of incense, icons glowing in the light of candles and oil lamps. Sobs and muttered prayers mingled with the rumble of the falling shells._

 _In front of the gilded iconostasis before the altar, Orthodox priests in their richly embroidered robes swung censer while chanting a hymn of intercession to the Virgin Mary dating back to the days of old Byzantium_

 _"To thee O Mother of God, victorious leader of triumphant hosts_

 _We, thy people delivered from evil, sing our grateful thanks_

 _But, since thou possesses invincible might, set us free from all disaster_

 _That we may cry unto thee; Hail! O Bride without Bridegroom…"_

 _Viv held Simeon close in her arms, rocking him gently, murmuring equally ancient Romani prayers and blessings against his head to keep him safe and peaceful. Beside her she could hear Vika, repeatedly crossing herself and bowing her head to the floor, whispering over and over again._

 _"Most Holy Mother of God, save us!"_

 _The first shell to strike the cathedral hit the north-east tower, causing it to fall inwards against the great central dome; sending a shower of masonry and plaster onto the heads of those below. Viv and Vika scrambled to their feet as people began to stampede to the doors. The second made a direct hit on the great central dome, splitting it wide open. The chain of the great brass chandelier broke free and it crashed down into the panicking crowd._

 _Vika felt a hot blast of air on the back of her head and something cut her hand as the windows on the south side all exploded in at once. Viv grabbed her round the waist and held tight as the crowd carried them out into the dust-filled daylight, stumbling towards the relative safety of the Novi Grad Hilton on the far side of Cathedral Square._

 _Viv heard Vika's anguished cry._

 _"Viv… Oh God… Oh Holy Mother of God…"_

 _Simeon lay in her arms, silent and unmoving, his head covered in blood._

* * *

 _New York, The Present Day:_

"I thought you were dead." Clint's voice still shook with disbelief as he hugged the sisters. "I thought you were both dead."

"We thought you were dead too." Vivian said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again. "We heard they shot you in Pakistan."

The other Avengers hung back a bit, not sure what to make of this strange encounter. An unusual mission had become ever weirder by what seemed like a very intriguing chapter of Hawkeye's past. The archer spoke little about himself normally, virtually nothing of what he had been or done before SHIELD, so this could prove very interesting.

Only Natasha knew what these two women meant to her friend; they were the reason he remembered Budapest very differently. Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache were the only people who could bring the light of human warmth and tenderness into the eyes of the man the Red Room called Grey Hunter and the rest of the intelligence community knew as Ronin.

Tony Stark observed them speculatively, recalling a pair of stunning redheads who had offered to show him the 'real Novi Grad', a cultural experience that somehow lost him $10,000 and a gold watch in the course of an afternoon.

As Clint continued to embrace Viv, Vika suddenly saw the two young Sokovians grinning eagerly at them.

"Pietro? Wanda?" She rushed over and threw her arms around them both.

"Wanda, you look beautiful! And Pietro…" She smiled winsomely at the handsome, muscular, young man he'd grown into. "…How many hearts have you broken today?"

"Not as many as you, Tetka Vika." He smiled, kissing her on both cheeks. "You are still the most beautiful."

"Your parents…?" Sokovians rarely had to finish these questions, the twins shook their heads sadly.

"Lord have mercy." Vika crossed herself. "They were good people."

Wanda grasped her hand eagerly

"Where is Simeon?" She asked. "He must be almost eight now."

Her face fell when she saw Vika's expression. The older woman slipped back into Sokovian, this was something Clint should only hear from Viv if she wanted to tell him.

"He died… when they shelled the cathedral."

Clint had felt Viv stiffen in his arms when Wanda mentioned the name Simeon. He looked her in the eye and saw the grief welling up there. He didn't know much Sokovian, technically it was a dialect of Serbian; but so full of Hungarian, Romanian and Turkish slang and loan words as to be virtually unintelligible to anyone but a native speaker. He did recognize 'umri', died, and 'Katadrala', cathedral.

"Viv… sweetheart?" He asked quietly. "What's the matter?"

Viv swallowed hard and took his hand.

"Come outside with me, my Hawk." She said quietly. "You must know something."

* * *

Bucky pulled up a chair for the clearly distressed Vika.

"Here, Madam Valeriya, please sit." He said gently. Natasha stepped forward for the first time.

"Vika, who was Simeon?" she asked. Vika looked up, recognizing Clint's old friend from Budapest.

"He was Vivian's son." Vika told her. "When the shelling started, we took refuge in the Cathedral… we thought we would be safe… that…"

She began to cry again, remembering the sudden horror and panic of that sunny spring afternoon. Tony couldn't meet the gaze of the others. Sokovia was his albatross, the constant reminder of the blood his fortune was soaked in. The indiscriminate shelling of Novi Grad had been a humanitarian disaster, a war crime. He might not have given the order, but it had been the shells and missiles he sold which pounded that lovely little city and the lives of its inhabitants into ruins.

"He was such a lovely little boy." Wanda said to Natasha as she sat with her arm around the weeping Vika. "Such bright beautiful grey eyes."

Natasha looked up at Steve, seeing her own shocked realisation reflected in his eyes.

"Oh God!" Tony moaned quietly as they heard Clint's animal-like howl of anguish.

* * *

 _We hope you enjoy the first chapter. Enjoy and review :)_


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 2

* * *

Clint howled in anguish, his heart feeling like it was being torn into pieces and Viv wrapped her arms around him tightly, she didn't want him to suffer alone. He held onto her tightly, his tears sliding down his cheeks and dripping into Viv's dark red wavy curls.

"Our boy, our little boy...Oh Christ, I shoulda have tried to find you three. I shoulda have told Barney to look into what happened but I was just so torn to pieces...I ran off and started getting noticed." He whispered ashamed, Viv cupping his face in her hands so that she could look at him in the eye.

"You are not to blame for what happened to Simon, Clint. Please don't do this to yourself, I don't want to watch my Hawk destroy himself." Viv whispered softly, Clint nodded and held onto her tightly.

"Where's he buried...what happened afterwards?" Clint asked quietly, he was holding onto Viv tightly; he was afraid of letting her go and she might disappear in front of him again.

"After the shelling, all of the priests were on standby. They helped families bury loved ones and said the Last Rites to them, we buried Simon in the countryside of Sokovia. I thought burying him on the outskirts of the forest would be best, I cleaned him up and said how much his mother, father, uncle and aunt loved him. Then...I let him go and didn't say his name for a whole month, I wanted him to rest in peace," Viv said quietly, her voice steady, despite the tears swimming down her pale face.

"Look at me, look at me Viv." Clint said firmly, he crouched down in front of the younger woman and cupped her face tightly but gently in his callused hands. She looked at him, tears leaving trails down her face.

"What happened to Simon, wasn't your fault. It's not your fault, it's not Vika's fault and it's not Tony's fault. It's the Serbian Army's fault, for attacking a cathedral where innocent civilians were sheltering. Now, we have got to get you and Vika out of here before Ross or S.H.I.E.L.D come here." He said firmly, Viv nodded and shakily stood up as Clint wrapped an arm around her, his eyes checking the area.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Vika put all of her clothes into the large embroidered backpack, which she'd had since the age of ten years old. Her mother had bought it for her at the market, and it was one of the few things she'd been able to keep.

Salem meowed softly as Bucky gently put the cat into the pet carrier, everyone was on alert since Sharon had alerted them about Ross and Gonzales learning Viv and Vika's real identities and powers.

"There you go, little lady." She said softly to the black and white cat who purred and curled up, Bonnie didn't seem phased by being in a pet carrier, Viv's pet dog Jinx though seemed slightly excited about the adventure.

"You got everything, Vika?" Bucky asked quietly, his grey blue eyes keeping a look out in case any SHIELD spies or any of Ross's men arrived at the circus. Viktoriia nodded and took his hand as they started quickly hurrying to meet up with the others, none of them wanted to run into Ross or Gonzales.

The two kept on walking until they reached the end of the park, and Viktoriia put on a black cardigan over her black plain t - shirt dress while Bucky wore a full sleeved black Henley t - shirt.

"These people that are looking for us, they're not good guys are they?" Vika asked quietly, Bucky nodded and grimaced slightly.

"No. they're not, dragă and if they find you and Viv...they'll make your life hell." Bucky said grimly, Vika caught a glimpse of his glock and wasn't fazed by the sight of it at all. She'd seen Clint with guns and knives on his body, when she and Viv had been with him in Budapest.

* * *

Clint had been making sure that the rest of the team had made sure to leave the circus, before he and Viv left the place, before they met up with Bucky and Vika on the other side of the park.

"And you're sure that the two Gifteds are still there, Pavlo?" A voice said coldly, causing Clint to stiffen slightly at hearing the voice. He stealthily moved closer to the tent and found Pavlo on the phone, he leaned in to hear the conversation.

"They're still here, Home Secretary. What do you plan on doing with them, and what about our deal?" The man demanded curtly, Clint growled low in at the man's utter lack of concern for Vivian and Viktoriia.

"You'll get your money, and as for the two Gifteds. They'll be placed in the Raft and will be experimented on, I am fairly certain the president will understand our need to 'deal' with these dangerous women." Thaddeus Ross said ruthlessly. Clint had heard enough. He quickly ran back to the tent where Vivian had packed up all of her things, Viv saw the expression on his face and knew it wasn't good.

"Do you trust me, Viv?" He asked seriously, Viv didn't even hesitate to reply and took his right hand into hers, interlacing their fingers together as her bracelets move down her slender arms.

"Always have, always will, Clint." Viv answered firmly, her green eyes sparkling like emeralds and Clint nodded in relief. Jinx had been taken by Tony to the Avengers Tower, so it would be easier for them to get to the tower.

"Alright let's go, and just stay by me. Alright?" He asked seriously, Viv nodded and they quickly started weaving through the crowd of people in order to reach the exit to the circus, thankfully no one was looking their way as they reached the other side of the park quickly.

It was slightly windy as the sky got dark, and Viv gripped Clint's hand tightly as they took a shortcut and arrived at the Avengers Tower. She felt her heart race in shock, as she realised who Clint was working for.

"You work for the Avengers?" She asked shocked, Clint nodded and she shook her head in shock before they entered the Tower and were allowed up to the penthouse suite where the rest of the team were waiting.

* * *

Bucky helped Vika sit down as they both took time to catch their breath, they had left before Clint and Vivian in order to make sure nothing was unusual. The fact that Thaddeus Ross had discovered that Viv and Vika were in New York, meant that the twin sisters were in danger.

"So Clint's working with the Avengers, does that mean he was fighting in the Battle of New York too and in Sokovian? And in the Civil War?" She asked quietly, Bucky nodded in confirmation as the rest of the team were joined by Clint and Vivian.

"He's a very brave man, Viv and Vika. He saved my life." Pietro confessed seriously, causing the two sisters to stare.

"What happened to you, Wanda and Clint?" Viv asked alarmed.

"We were evacuating the civilians off Novi Grad and helping them into the S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarriers, when Zrinka couldn't find her little brother Costel. Clint found him hiding and was going to bring him back to Zrinka, when one of Ultron's robots hijacked a quinjet and started shooting at everyone. He was going to kill them and Pietro used himself as a shield to protect them, he got shot four times." Wanda explained quietly, still deeply affected by the memory.

"Holy mother of God." Vika whispered shocked at what she was hearing, she crossed herself and turned to look at Tony, before hugging him. Tony was shocked by the hug and watched dumbfounded as she hugged Steve next, who flushed and she pulled out a photo.

"You saved our grandfather during the war. Papa Felix always told stories about the Howling Commandos who aided the Romanian Resistance Fighters in fighting against the Nazis and HYDRA." Vika said softly, she kissed him on the cheek and turned to Bucky and kissed him on the cheek.

Bucky blushed but felt something inside him warm at Vika's touch, she didn't seem intimidated by him and neither did Viv for that matter.

"Thank you, for protecting our grandfather. He never forgot the kindness that you and the Howling Commandos showed them, he asked that we give you two and any descendants of the Howling Commandos these charms." Vika said softly.

Bucky looked down and watched as Vika placed a charm in his metal hand, he stared at it and swallowed thickly.

"Mulțumesc, Drabani."

* * *

 _Peshawar Province, Pakistan, August 2007_

 _Clint grunted slightly in discomfort as they forced him to his knees on the dirt floor. The cable ties cut into his wrists and he was still tender from the morning 'interrogation'_

 _Always the same three questions_

 _"Who do you work for?"_

 _"Who are your associates?"_

 _"Where's the money?"_

 _The leering goon in charge had implied broadly that things would get a bit more 'creative' if he didn't start answering, especially the last question. Clint figured it would take them another couple of days to get bored and put a bullet in his skull. He just had to grit his teeth until then. He might scream but he'd never squeal; that's why they paid him so well._

 _It was his own fault. He'd been careless, not clearing out altogether once the target had been dealt with. The local security forces had got his trail while it was still hot and dragged him out that cheap brothel room with his boxers still round his knees. They might at least have let him finish._

 _He'd been getting slack more and more since the phone call from Barney. His brother had checked with every refugee and aid agency he could think of; even gone out to Sokovia and tried to find anyone on the ground who might know. No-one had seen or heard of Vivian or Viktoriia Iordache since the day the shelling started. Their apartment building had taken a direct hit and the whole street where they'd lived was nothing but rubble. He had to face the truth that the only two people he loved were gone forever._

 _Someone grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so he had to look at the man sitting on the other side of the room. Short, sturdy and balding; he looked like a tax auditor, sounded like one too when he opened his mouth. CIA perhaps, or maybe NSA; come to add a bit of waterboarding to the menu._

 _The man droned on about 'valuable skill sets' and 'useful assets', like he was recruiting for some pyramid selling scheme. He stared at the man dully, feeling almost bored, wishing he'd either get to the point or pull out the pliers and get on with whatever he was here for; except…. Some of the stuff the guy was saying. Didn't sound like any agency Clint had ever run across, though there were whispers about one that was the grand-daddy of them all; dealt with the really weird shit that no-one ever heard about. He'd stopped believing in fairy-tales the day he found out not all daddies dislocated your arm for spilling orange juice._

 _Clint started listening to what the man was saying; stuff about 'protecting people for what they don't know is out there' and 'dealing with threats that can never be acknowledged'. Sounded like a sure way to get killed but, hell, he was a dead man anyway. Maybe that's why Mr Tax Auditor was here. He didn't believe in all that stuff about religion, all of Viv and Vika's prayers and funny little Gypsy rituals hadn't saved them when the shells started falling, but maybe he owed them more than going out as the starring role in whatever Pashtun remake of 'Saw' these guys had planned._

 _Agent Coulson saw the change in the man's body language; the subtle shift from 'just get it over with' to 'I'm getting interested'. He'd been sent here with a simple brief; either bring Ronin in or assist the local security forces in extracting intel. It was the interrogator's maxim that 'everyone talks eventually'. Coulson knew that wasn't true. There were some men who'd gone so far down a path that nothing you could do would break them. As soon as the already bruised and bloodied Ronin had been brought in Coulson knew he was looking at one of those men; no expression of fear or hope, just a dogged determination to get to the end._

 _"My car leaves in five minutes" Coulson said "You can either be in it or stay with these gentlemen and whatever entertainment they have in mind."_

 _Clint cocked his head and looked carefully at this Agent Coulson; trying, and failing, to get a read on him. After a moment or two, curiosity got the better of him._

 _"I'm in." He said, cautiously._

 _The car pulled away down the narrow dirt road. Clint rubbed his wrists, trying to get some circulation back, staring straight ahead._

 _"Ronin died back there." Coulson said bluntly. "Get any ideas about a come-back tour and what they had planned will seem like a strawberry social."_

 _"So if I ain't Ronin anymore, who am I?"_

 _Coulson turned to him with a faint, dry smile_

 _"Who do you want to be?"_

 _Clint glanced at the tattoo on his bicep. Viv had paid for it in Budapest, a birthday present. She said he was fierce like a hawk, with eyes like one too. He looked at Coulson and grinned_

 _"How 'bout Hawkeye?"_

* * *

Clint sat on the end of his bed, looking at the photo Viv had given him. Simon laughing happily in her arms, trying to catch a little cloth doll on a string that Vika dangled in front of him. He felt himself starting to cry again; tears stinging his eyes. Viv put her arms around him, pulling his head down to her shoulder. She'd had seven years to mourn for her son, Clint had never even had the chance to hold him.

"I… I'm so… so sorry, edeśem." He sobbed. "I shoulda come for all of you."

It was the family he'd never even known he'd had; that he should have been there to protect, the day their world turned to terror and death. Viv rocked him gently in her arms

"Vika didn't want to go back to Sokovia." She said quietly. "She thought it would be boring, said we should go to Rome or Madrid…"

Despite his grief, Clint couldn't help but smile. That sounded just like Vika, she'd want to be somewhere with clubs, parties, shops and rich men more interested in a pretty face than where their wallet was.

"…perhaps I should have listened to her, maybe she saw something in the cards." She took him by the chin and kissed him. "We can't change what either of us did, but at least we have each other again."

"Please… can I keep this?" He asked, holding up the photograph. Viv nodded.

"Of course, and I have many others you can see." She told him. "When we buried him, we burned all his things; so his spirit would not be trapped. The photographs we could keep."

She could see the question in eyes, the one he didn't want to ask but needed to know

"It happened very quickly." She said softly. "There would have been no pain."

Viv held Clint close to her, letting him cry for as long as he needed, feeling all the anguish and regret running through him. At last the tears subsided and he lay back on the bed, wiping his eyes.

"Do you still play?" asked Viv, indicating the guitar propped in the corner of the room beside his bow cases.

"Yeah." He nodded, sitting up. "Every day. You want me to play you something before we go upstairs?"

"Please." Viv smiled, she'd missed his music as much as his smile. Clint played like he was Romani-born.

* * *

"I hope you got a good price for the watch." Tony asked with as broad smile as he poured Vika's drink.

"Tony!" Exclaimed Pepper in horrified reproach. "You can't just say something like that!"

"Why not?" He winked at Vika. "Just want to be sure she didn't get cheated."

Vika laughed. She'd been wondering if Tony remembered her and Viv, and if he guessed they were the ones who relieved him of his wallet, phone and watch during his tour of the city.

"We gave it to Trtko, the local gang boss." She told him. "He wanted a Rolex and it bought us a years' worth of protection."

"Sounds like you got a good deal, Drabani." laughed Bucky.

Vika seemed to have recovered quite swiftly from the shock of going on the run, Bucky noted, he guessed it was something she must be used to; and she was enjoying being at the centre of attention. The young woman perched comfortably on a stool at the bar in the main living area, a brightly coloured dark red silk shawl thrown casually round her shoulders; playing up the classic Gypsy look. He liked how unashamed and open she was about how she and her sister had lived in Sokovia. In a hostile world with few options for her people, thieving from rich outsiders was an old and valued skill. No true Romani woman would stoop to begging or selling herself.

"What does that mean?" asked Steve, grinning. He was happy to see his friend like this, smiling and almost playful. Somehow this lovely Sokovian woman seemed to be bringing out the old Bucky he remembered from Brooklyn.

"It's Romani." Bucky explained. "It means something like Wise Woman, or Witch; but in a good way."

"Yes." said Vika, giving him a friendly slap on the back of his hand. "And most Drabani are wrinkled old hags, thank you very much!"

"Not all of them." He smiled back at her. "Some of them are young and beautiful, so I've heard."

"And they're the most dangerous." She took a gold signet ring from a fold in her shawl and put it on the bar top. "You might want this back, Tony."

Tony looked at his hand in disbelief; he knew he'd been wearing it when he was pouring the drinks.

"How the…?" He looked up at her with a wicked grin. "You have to teach me how to do that."

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Clint was coming down the steps into the living area with his arm around Viv. He looked tired and red-eyed. Tony held up a bottle of whiskey and he nodded. He'd need a stiff drink for what he was about to tell the others.

There was no _'How are you?'_ or _'How're you feeling?'_ they knew better than to ask Clint those sorts of stupid questions. He settled himself on one of the couches with Viv beside him. Vika brought their drinks over and sat on his other side. _'Lucky son-of-a-bitch,'_ Tony thought, looking at Clint with the beautiful red-haired twins either side of him.

"There's something I need to tell you all." He said "And it's kinda because I don't want Viv and Vika to have to lie on my behalf."

Tony glanced over at Steve with a raised eyebrow, looked like this evening had more surprises to offer.

Clint saw the anxious look Natasha gave him: _'Are you sure?'_ She signed discreetly. He nodded slightly in response.

"You all know I don't say much about my life before SHIELD…" He began.

"If by much, you mean 'anything at all'." said Tony. "Then yeah."

Pepper threw him a dirty look

"Coulson recruited me in Pakistan, August 2007." he began, and let out a long sigh; there was no point in sugar-coating this. "Before that I was a contract killer, the one they called Ronin."

"Seryy Okhotnik." Murmured Bucky; Grey Hunter, it was the codename the Red Room had given to the notorious freelance assassin. He was surprised he hadn't made the connection before.

Clint told them about going AWOL from the Marines back in '93 at age 22, working for the Cartel bosses and building a reputation as a fearless, ruthless and efficient killer. It hadn't been long before the offers he was getting for 'independent' work beat anything the bosses could pay him. One good hit could keep a guy in coke, tequila and hookers for a year; if he was into that kinda thing. He was in it for the kill, the price just an indication of risk. Offer him an interesting enough target and you might even get a discount.

That's what took him to the circus in Budapest in 2005; setting up the cover to get close to a reclusive Omani prince who had a thing for circus acts, especially blond haired acrobats, and was known to patronise some the circus's more 'private' shows.

"That's where I met these angels and fell in love with 'em both." Clint put his arms around them both. "Viv sets my heart on fire and Vika's the sweetest little sister a guy could ever want. Kinda ladies a guy might change his life for…"

"So what happened?" Sharon asked, simultaneously fascinated and repelled. In the days bore it fell SHIELD has always kept the histories of its _'Specialists'_ at the highest level of classification. Many of them came from equally dubious backgrounds and knowledge of that could be dangerous for all parties.

"I happened!" said Natasha. "Turns out Clint and I were after the same target, the Prince had a thing for red-haired ballerinas as well as blond acrobats. Things got… complicated."

"Both of us got some very unwanted attention on our tails." Clint added, then he turned to Viv and Vika. "That's why I had to clear out so quick and disappear. I couldn't risk them harming you to get to me."

Vika laid her head on his shoulder

"I never thought you just abandoned us, fratele meu." She said softly. "I knew there was a reason."

"So that's what happened in Budapest." said Sharon. "I always wondered."

After that it got kinda crazy, staying one step ahead and watching his back all the way. He'd heard from Barney about the girls moving back to Sokovia but at that point he was back on the job in Afghanistan, getting ready for a new target. The upheavals in Central Asia had opened up a whole new world of opportunities for men like him. He kept telling himself, after this job I'll go back for 'em.

Then he heard about the war, the shelling of Novi Grad, and finally the phone call telling him they were dead. The one bit of light he had went out. He got careless, did the job but went slack on the escape. He wasn't the kinda guy to put a bullet in his head so maybe he was hoping someone else would do him that favour.

"That's when Phil showed up, gave me the choice. Ronin was going to die in that room, but there was a way Clint Barton could walk out and maybe even the balance." He took Viv's hand and looked her in the eye. "I don't believe in all that stuff you do, edeśem, and with you and Vika gone I just wanted to die. I figured if I had a chance to die doing something more worthwhile, I oughta take it for your sakes."

The two women wrapped their arms around him silently and held him close, their feelings too intense to express in words.

"I'm sorry." Clint murmured to Viv and Vika, lost to everyone else except them. "I wish things could have been different."

The room was silent. It was Tony who broke it, coming round from behind the bar and putting his hands on Clint's shoulders.

"Pigeon and I have had our differences…" he paused with a hint of embarrassment. "…some of them pretty recent and pretty severe; but I never met this guy he's talking about. The only Clint I know is the man who'll stand up for his friends to the bitter end, not matter what that costs him."

He looked round the room challengingly.

"Anyone who's got a problem with Clint's past, speak up now or get the fuck out of my house."

No one spoke or moved and Tony breathed a faint sigh of relief.

"Right." He said firmly. "Anyone else got any dark secrets to reveal before I get shitfaced?"

Pietro nervously raised his hand

"Awww, not you; Roadrunner!" Tony moaned.

"I… er…" Pietro blushed deeply. "I… ate the last of the cookie dough."

"Zver!" Shrieked Wanda, walloping him with a cushion.

* * *

 _Enjoy and Review, we hope you enjoyed the latest chapter._


	3. Who Do You Trust

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to visit the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 3

* * *

After Pietro's confession about eating the last of the cookie dough, Viv and Vika had immediately volunteered to make more cookie dough for the team. Which, everyone had happily accepted and they were joined by Thor and Vision, who were happy to help.

Bruce had the Food Network on his Stark IPad, while Vivian and Viktoriia along with Wanda were making paprikash which was a spicy sauce that they were making into a hot chicken pie. Bucky and Steve gleefully helped Vika bake a cake, she and Viv had decided to make a cake that she remembered from her and Viv's childhood in Romania. The twin sisters had a lot of happy, fond memories about their childhood in their home country.

Once dinner was cooked, Natasha and Steve set the table as they all sat at the table and began to tuck into the meal that Viv and Viktoriia had made for of them. Though no one said it, Viv and Vika were clearly grateful to the team for taking them in.

"So have you kept in touch with Barney?" Viv asked softly, she looked at Clint worriedly. He swallowed, and shook his head at her. Before he answered her question quietly and sighed quietly, as he remembered the painful argument.

"He calls every now and then, to keep in touch. I haven't spoken to him since the Sokovian Accords were being investigated by him and the Human Rights, seems they didn't approve or vote for eclectic shock collars being used on prisoners in the Raft." Clint explained quietly, his grey eyes dark and stormy at remembering the visit.

Vika looked disapprovingly at Tony, who looked guilty at the fact that Clint, Sam, Scott, and Wanda had all been imprisoned at the Raft after the battle at the airport in Germany, Leipzig. Although the team had made amends, Tony still held himself responsible for not getting Wanda out of the Raft after seeing how she was treated.

"I know Steve had good intentions and he was right, these Sokovian Accords are bad news for anyone who is Gifted, Enhanced or Inhuman. Senator Ellen Nadeer is using what happened to her mother, as a way to make the public see Enhanced, Inhumans and Gifteds as the bad guys." Tony said frustrated.

Pepper took his hand gently, and Steve sighed quietly.

People would always hate them for being born different, Christ people were afraid of T'Challa and his country. People were afraid of them, but they didn't need to be afraid of Gifteds who had powers.

"We just wanted to be left alone." Vika said quietly, her voice sad and bitter. Bucky looked at her quietly, she had the dark red silk shawl wrapped around her shoulders and her mesmerising, bright emerald eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner.

"I know you and your sister just wish to be left alone, but by yourselves...you're considered easy targets by the government and S.H.E.I.L.D." Bucky explained gently, compassion showing in his dark blue - grey eyes.

She nodded sadly in agreement at his words, she knew that it had only been a matter of time before the government learnt of their whereabouts and the fact that they had very unique powers.

* * *

Once everyone had finished having dinner, Pepper showed Viv and Vika to their bedrooms which were next to Clint's room. The tower had a lot of floors, which included a training room, a large ballet studio and of course a shooting range for Clint, Natasha and Bucky. There was also a training room, which everyone was welcome to use.

Viv scratched Lucky behind the ears, the golden Labrador excited at meeting his Master's friends who were dear to him. The dog laid down at the end of the bed as Viv started unpacking her belongings, which weren't a lot. But they meant a lot to her, and she treasured them dearly as they were all she had.

She placed a small statue of Saint Sarah on her bedside table, along with embroidered cushions on her bed to give it a homey feel to the room. Next door, she could hear Vika singing in Romanian, causing Viv to smile. Well if her younger twin sister by thirteen minutes was happy, them she was happy too at reuniting with Clint, Pietro and Wanda. She could hear everyone's thoughts and felt comfortable in her surroundings. Clint was the only one with the exception of Barney, who knew what exactly their powers were.

The three had agreed to tell the rest of the team, in the morning.

She placed photos of her parents, grandparents, and of Simon and Vika on the bedside table, and put a dark red silk throw over on the bed. Viv then turned to the photo of Simon, who was happily smiling in the photo.

"Your father loved you, Simon. I wish you could have met him and your uncle Barney, but fate had other plans for you, my little cel mic. Rest in peace, prețios meu unul mic." Viv whispered softly, she kissed the photo of Simon and placed it next to the photo of Clint, it was taken in Budapest before he had been forced to leave them after taking out the Omani prince.

* * *

"And you are positive that these people, were seen with the Avengers?" Gonzales demanded harshly, his craggy face lined with a mixture of emotions as he stared at Bobbi Morse who nodded calmly.

"I'm sure sir, Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache were sighted with Agent Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes at the Circus of Crime, Pavlo confirmed to have seen them." Bobbi confirmed, Gonzales grimaced.

"Go with Calderon, Mackenzie and Ward to see if they're at the Stark Tower. If they're there, then kill them. They're far too dangerous to be left alive, their powers make them a threat to people." Gonzales instructed harshly, Bobbi nodded and departed the room.

Gonzales switched on the computer screen of his computer, before connecting with Senator Ellen Nadeer who was looking impatiently at him. The young woman was dressed impeccably as usual, wearing a black Chanel dress with a perfectly made up face, but there was a cold, ruthless and cruel look in her dark brown eyes.

"Have you located the Gifted, Gypsy twins?" She asked sharply, they had been searching for the mysterious Iordache Twins ever since 2009. The Watchdogs had discovered about the twins powers, thanks to their estranged stepfather.

"Not yet, no. But we know that the Avengers may possibly be helping them or at least hiding them in a safe house. I've sent four SHIELD agents to investigate if they're hiding out in Stark Tower, if they are...well, the twins will be killed." He reassured the young woman firmly.

Ellen looked satisfied at his answer.

"Then make sure Gonzales, you take out Barton and Barnes. They've caused enough trouble already, and the last thing we need is Tony Stark discovering what we're planning on doing to get rid of these Enhanced, Inhumans and Gifted abominations." Ellen said angrily to him.

Gonzales nodded.

"Calderon and the agents will deal with them...accordingly, Senator."

* * *

Bucky had just finished having a shower, when he heard soft but terrified cries coming from Vika's bedroom. He quickly raced to the door and wrenched it open, to see a haunted looking Vika.

"No, no please...someone help them! Get the fire out, please help them!" She cried terrified, her green eyes turning dark red.

"Vika!" Bucky called out worriedly, the young woman moaned in response. He raced over and took her hand in his, shaking her out of the vision.

"They've killed them...oh god, oh god! They've killed a family, James! Oh god, they burned them alive in their house!" Vika sobbed horrified, she looked appalled at what she had seen.

"It's alright, it's alright doll. You're safe, you're safe." He said reassuringly, Vika sniffled and buried her face into his chest.

"The man was laughing, there was a woman with him and they set the house on fire. They murdered an innocent family, just because they were different."

* * *

 _Budapest 2005_

 _"Drina tells me Pavlo is trialling a new acrobat today"_

 _There was something too casual in the way Vika said it. Viv looked up from painting her toenails_

 _"Oh really?" she arched a carefully plucked eyebrow "And we should be interested because…?"_

 _She knew full well there would only be one reason either Vika or Drina would be interested in whoever Pavlo was trialling but she loved teasing these things out of her sister. Vika smiled at her reflection in the mirror and tilted her head slightly, adjusting the hemline of her blouse and checking the way her dark red curls fell across her shoulders; how they would draw attention downwards to the small gold medallion resting just above her cleavage. When men were looking at those, they rarely paid attention to the delicate, skilful, hand in their jacket pocket._

 _"Drina says he is very handsome." Vika said, finally satisfied with her appearance. "A that he has beautiful muscles."_

 _Viv snorted in derision_

 _"Drina thinks any man under 40 without a belly is very handsome." she glanced over at her sister who was now rummaging through her collection of shawls. "But if you like, we can stop and look before we go into town."_

 _Vika finally decided on the gold and blue one, wrapping it round her waist to emphasise the swing of her hips._

 _"Only if you insist," she said lightly. "But it's not as if we're in any rush."_

 _Pavlo didn't like spectators when he was trialling so they kept themselves far enough back in the performers' entry so they could see without being too obvious. The man was already climbing up to the trapeze with his back to them, so Viv couldn't see his face to tell if he was handsome or not, but Drina had been right about the muscles!_

 _He wasn't too tall, 5'9" or 10" at the most, but that was good for an acrobat. You didn't want to be big and bulky. The white leotard he'd changed into might as well have been painted on, allowing the sisters to appreciate every curve of thigh and calf together with the small, muscular butt._

 _"He's nicer than Matteo." admitted Viv, taking in the breadth of his shoulders and the long, powerful arms "But is he any better in the air?"_

 _They watched as he went through his routine; fluid graceful flips and somersaults as he moved from trapeze to trapeze, demonstrating strength, agility and flair. It was hard for Viv and Vika to restrain themselves for applauding. Better than Matteo for sure._

 _"Shall we flip a coin for him?" Whispered Vika with an evil glint in her eye. "Or share and challenge him to work out who's who?"_

 _"Vika! You are shameless." Hissed Viv in amused horror. "Sometimes you shock even me!"_

 _The man was on the ground now, walking towards Pavlo. He had dusty blond hair and Viv began to realise he looked familiar. Pavlo saw them in the entrance and gestured them away, the man turning to look in their direction. Drina was right, he was handsome, and very familiar. The moment he saw them his face darkened into an angry scowl._

 _"Shit, Vika!" Gasped Viv in alarm. "It's the mark from last night."_

 _Clint had known the Budapest job would have its rewards, not counting the $250,000 currently sitting in escrow in a Swiss bank account. So long as he kept his mind on the task it was a place where a single guy with money could find a lot of entertainment. The smoking hot redhead in the bar had made it pretty clear what she was interested in; as for finding out she was with her identical twin sister who was also taken with the unstoppable Barton charm? Well, Two Girls, One Clint had always been his favourite Friday Night Special._

 _Waking up without his wallet? Embarrassing! Waking up still fully dressed? Annoying! If they were going to rob him they might at least have fucked him first. Waking up without his phone? Potentially fatal! Finding them was his top priority after making the contact with Pavlo. Finding them right here at the Circus? Stroke of Luck!_

 _They ran fast as he charged towards them but he was faster. He caught one of them by the arm, the one with the blue and gold shawl wrapped around her waist, and spun her to face him. There was fear in her bright green eyes. It must have been his imagination, but for a split second they seemed to flash red and he felt a sharp jab of pain behind his eyes like a sudden headache._

 _"What the…?"_

 _Pavlo was trotting over, a broad smile cutting across his thin, ratty, face._

 _"Ah, Mr Cross! I see you've already met our Princesses of the Air." He turned to Vika, his black eyes cold above his smile. "What_ _have_ _you and your sister done this time?"_

 _Vika was fearful of the way Clint glared at her. He was handsome but his eyes terrified her. They were a beautiful bright clear grey, but not a trace of human compassion, kindness or warmth. The eyes of a man who would kill without second thought or remorse. Suddenly they softened slightly and he almost smiled._

 _"They borrowed something from me and forgot to return it." He spoke calmly and steadily but she could feel the anger. "I'd like it back. Now."_

 _"Tsk, Tsk!" Pavlo shook his head from side to side. "Viv and Vika; always 'borrowing.'"_

 _He leaned towards her and she could feel his rank breath on her cheek._

 _"Perhaps you should go find your sister and return to Mr Cross what you 'borrowed'. If you're going to be working together I wouldn't like any misunderstandings."_

 _The ringmaster laughed as they both looked at him in surprise._

 _"Your act is good, Mr Cross; but not good enough for a solo." He tapped Vika on the nose with his finger. "And these little minxes have some amusing talents, as I think you'll discover."_

* * *

"You can't surely be taking this seriously?" Bruce asked. "ESP is one thing, but tarot cards and gypsy spells?"

He looked over to where Viv and Vika sat at the coffee table, Wanda attentively beside them. Vika had laid out cards from an old, well worn, Tarot pack and shifted them about, pausing only to cross herself and mutter something under her breath as she tried to unravel her vision. Thor stood beside them; fascinated by rituals he had never seen or heard of on Midgard before but which seemed oddly familiar to things some of the old women of Asgard were known to do.

"We still don't understand Wanda's powers or how she focusses them." Tony said as he refilled his glass. "This may well be how Vika focusses hers. I'm prepared to be open to all possibilities at the moment."

"Wanda's powers have a scientific basis." Bruce objected, the sceptic in him to the fore. "This is pure witchcraft."

"She is Drabani." Pietro informed the two older men. "For centuries they have had the power to unravel the future."

"How come she didn't predict the war?" Bruce regretted those words the moment they left his mouth, seeing the expression on Tony and Pietro's faces

"No one thought to ask." Pietro said quietly and went over to join his sister and the others.

"Normally I'm the one that puts my foot in it…" said Tony, taking a drink.

"These are the forces arranged against us." Vika gestured with her hand at the cards on the left of the table. "A fair-haired woman, remorseless and savage; with two men, dark and pitiless."

"And what of these on the right?" asked Thor. Vika looked up at the Asgardian and smiled; the blond giant had intimated her at first, with his loud voice and great size. Taller and broader even than Captain Steve, the Rom Baro, she felt tiny in his presence, but sensed that underneath the warrior's exterior was a kind and gentle soul who would do her no harm.

"They are our allies." She picked up the Knight of Clubs and showed it to him with a smile. "I think this is you, see? His club even looks like your hammer."

"It is at your service to protect you, my lady Drabani." Thor said firmly and warmly. "You and your good sister."

"And what of our enemies, Tetka Vika?" asked Wanda as she took her brother's hand "What are they doing?"

Vika turned over the last card and crossed herself. The faded image showed a collapsing, burning, tower.

"They are coming here." she looked across at Tony with fear in her eyes "They are coming soon."

* * *

After Vika had said that Bobbi Morse along with Tomas Calderon, and another man were coming to attack Avengers Tower at any time in the week. The place had been put in lockdown and everyone was cautious, Viv sighed as she dried her dark red hair with a dark purple towel and got dressed.

She put on a simple dark purple patterned blouse, and finished it off with a black skirt and black suede boots to finish it off. Just because she and Viv were Romani, didn't mean they couldn't dress like other modern women.

With that done, she made sure that Tinkerbelle, Cassiopeia, Andromeda and Luna were all settled along with Salem and Starling who were fast asleep on her bed contently. The kittens lightly purring.

Well at least someone was getting sleep, despite the drama going on.

Among the possessions that Viv and Vika had brought with them, they had brought a wooden cross with them. It was of a man crucified but it wasn't Jesus, it was St Dismas who was on the wooden cross. The Penitent Thief, also known as the Thief on the Cross or the Good Thief was in the centre of the living room and everyone was praying.

Vika had carved little dolls of everyone with help from Bucky, Clint and Pietro who were all happy to help her on this little mission. Viv had lit sage incense joss sticks, which according to Wanda warded off evil spirits and demons.

Clint was fairly agonistic about religion, his mother had raised him and Barney in a Catholic religion up until she had died with their father in a car accident when their father had been driving home drunk.

Viv made herself a coffee and started meditating, feeling her mind relax as she heard everyone's thoughts in the tower and their emotions.

Tony and Pepper were discussing their plans on starting a family, Viv hoped they had the family that they badly deserved. At first she had despised Tony after learning that it was his weapons, which had caused Simon's death, along with countless other innocent people and wounded countless civilians.

But then she saw that underneath his sarcastic nature, Tony desperately wanted to make amends for the destruction his weapons had caused by stopping the manufacturing of Stark missiles and RPGS. He had seen the horrors that his weapons had caused, and was trying to make amends to those he had caused pain to.

As she let her mind relax, she could feel her connection to the spirit world calling out to her and she closed her eyes in order to concentrate on controlling her magic. Outside the sky darkened and dark purple lightening thundered in the distance, soon dark red lightening joined it.

Her magic was and always would be a part of her, and Clint was one of the few people along with Barney who weren't afraid of her powers or Vika's.

"Magic, just magic."

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	4. Going On The Run

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to visit the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

 **Warning: Attempted sexual assault in this chapter, and explicit sexual content.**

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 4

* * *

Barney arrived outside the Stark Tower in silence, he'd driven here in his black SUV and looked at the text message that Clint had sent him two hours ago. They hadn't spoken to each other since finding out that Viv and Vika, had been killed in the shelling of Novi Grad, Sokovia which had been nine years ago.

He blamed Clint for what had happened, he couldn't stand the fact that his little brother had pretty much left Viv and Vika in the circus after completing his mission.

 _'We need to talk, it's important.'_

 _Clint._

Silently and stealthily, he entered the tower and was shown to the penthouse floor and was dumbfounded at what he was seeing.

Viv and Vika, they were alive?!

"Viv? Vika? What the hell is going on here, Clint?!" Barney asked shocked, his tone also angry at the fact that his brother hadn't told him that Viv and Vika were alive and hadn't died in the bombing.

"Barney! It's so good to see you, fraiti mai mare!" Viv exclaimed and hugged him tightly, Barney laughed and hugged the younger woman tightly, when he saw Vika entering the room and she cried at seeing him.

He hugged her tightly, feeling his eyes sting as he held the two women who were like little sisters to him and they both hugged him tightly. Tears sliding down their faces, as they hugged Barney tightly.

Bucky watched with a soft smile on his face, Vika had told him about Barney and how much she and Vika loved him like the big brother, they'd never had before meeting him and it made him happy seeing her and Viv happy.

Everyone was happy, until the power was turned out.

* * *

A black ops team stealthily breached the Stark Tower and turned off the power, thanks to their mole within the base. Bobbi carefully pulled out her gun and they started entering the base, when they saw a young woman with strawberry blonde hair staring at them. She screamed, and the scream seemed to echo around the room as the team tried to cover their ears but the scream was loud and like a banshee wailing.

"Shut her the hell up, Calderon!" Bobbi shouted angrily, her ears ringing as one of the soldiers was sent hurtling into the concrete wall. The young woman ran away from him, and he chased after her.

"You can run but you can't hide, Little Gingerbread!" Calderon taunted sadistically, he listened out for her footsteps but couldn't hear anything. That was when she jumped on him and punched him across the face, before creating a thick dark red like mist that made it difficult to see.

"Oh no you don't, little Gypsy Girl!" He said amused, she ran faster and he grabbed her by the throat, trying to strangle her.

She scratched at him, choking and gasping for breath as he shoved her onto the floor and started pulling up her dress; he smiled at her cruelly and leaned down to whisper by her ear sadistically.

"I'm going to rip you apart, you little gypsy thief." He said viciously, he started pulling up the skirt of her dress so it was bunched up around her hips.

Two of the men held her down, just as gunshots rang out.

* * *

"We have to find Vika, something's wrong!" Viv said pleadingly, her face pale with fear for the safety of her younger twin sister whose distress and fear, she could sense through their bond.

"We'll find her, Viv." Clint said reassuringly, Viv nodded wearily as they saw Bucky up ahead and he stiffened as the rest of them joined him to see a slightly bruised but defiant Vika whose dress was rumpled.

"Come any closer any of you, and I swear to god that I'll cut this gypsy whore's throat and she'll bleed out like a stuck pig!" Calderon threatened menacingly, Vika's eyes narrowed but she gave Viv a reassuring expression.

Her eyes then met Bucky's and he nodded, before she bit Calderon's arm, making the man howl in pain.

A vibranium hand then gripped him by the throat tightly, and Calderon stilled.

"Let him go, Barnes! We only want Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache, and Wanda Maximoff to be placed in Director Gonzalez custody, and then be placed in the Raft on the orders of Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross and Senator Ellen Nadeer!" Bobbi order coldly.

"That's not happening, Bobbi." Clint said viciously, and Bobbi glanced at him.

"And how are you going to stop us?" She asked mockingly, Clint smirked and fired one of his drug arrows, which knocked her out cold and the others knocked them out quickly in order to get rid of them.

"Now what, do we do?"

* * *

 _Budapest 2005_

 _"Have you ever had a Bittersweet Kiss?" Asked Vivian as she ran her hand along the arm of the man who called himself Aaron Cross. She guessed that wasn't his real name and that his business had little to do with the circus, but in the twilight world they inhabited there were some things you learned not to ask; at least not openly._

 _"What's that?" Clint asked with a smile, kissing her shoulder. She liked his voice, it was soft with a gentle drawl; like a cowboy, and he sang like one of those Country & Western singers that Brady, the knife thrower, always listened to. Viv reached over to the jar of candied orange peel she kept beside her bed and took out a piece. Dipping it into his whiskey she clenched it between her teeth, inviting him in with her eyes._

 _Clint leaned in and bit into the candy, his lips automatically closing on Viv's. The sourness of the whiskey mingled with the sharp sweetness of the peel and her own fresh, warm, taste. He probed his tongue deep into her mouth, savouring every subtlety of flavour, as she pushed him onto his back and began to unbutton his shirt; slipping her hand inside to explore the firm, warm curve of his chest. Her fingers found his nipple and squeezed, gently but firmly._

 _"Awwww, Jesus…." He moaned, shivering with excitement. Clint had always thought he was a pretty accomplished lover but Viv did things to him he'd never imagined possible._

 _"You know I can hear everything, don't you?" called Vika, sounding more amused than annoyed. Only a thin screen door separated the bedroom from the rest of the trailer that Viv and Vika shared on the back lot where the circus was pitched._

 _"Put your headphones on, then!" shouted Clint, laughing._

 _"Doesn't matter." Vika replied. "We're twins, I can still feel everything you do to her!"_

 _"She can't, can she?" Clint whispered to Viv, a sudden look of alarm on his face._

 _"No, she certainly cannot!" Viv shouted back in Vika's direction. "Stop being a pain and go break someone's heart!"_

 _They heard Vika's theatrical sigh as she grabbed her shawl and purse, and the trailer door closing behind her. Viv straddled Clint and pushed his wrists above his head, winding a silk scarf tightly about them,_

 _"Now, miro Tale." She murmured with a wicked smile. "I will show you the Romani way of breaking in a wild stallion."_

 _"Awww fuck…" groaned Clint, halfway between arousal and apprehension._

* * *

 _Vika lit a cigarette and pouted slightly. It was nice to see Viv happy, but just once she wished they'd use Aaron's trailer. It wasn't a nice night, there was fog and a slight drizzle, and she'd been looking forward to spending an evening in with movies and a bottle of wine. She wandered over to the trailer where some of the dancers bunked, to see if that new one wanted to go for a drink. The trailer was dark and silent. Talia and the others must have already gone out._

 _Oh well, she'd just have to find her own adventure…_

 _Budapest on a rainy Tuesday night was not a good place to find adventures. Vika sat at the bar, nursing her second cognac and idly studying her reflection in the gilded mirrors. She could see the man in the blue T Shirt watching her; tall, muscular, maybe American. Handsome, but everything about him said to her 'si-drugs, police. He got up and walked over_

 _"I you drink buy?" He was American, with an accent like Aaron's. His Magyar was appalling, but she was faintly impressed. Few Americans bothered to learn any language other than their own, certainly not one as difficult and esoteric as the Hungarian._

 _"I am no whore." She replied defiantly, in English. The man grinned_

 _"Didn't think you were, ma'am." He sat on the stool beside her. "But you look kinda lonely and you been making that there brandy last a while."_

 _His accent wasn't just like Aaron's; he sounded like him. Vika took the opportunity to look at him close up. Sandy blonde hair and eyes of an unusual bright clear grey. A few years older, taller and bigger but…_

 _"Like what you see, ma'am?" The smile was still there but his gaze was steady and penetrating, no hint of flirtation._

 _"I'm sorry." Laughed Vika, "You remind me of someone I know."_

 _"We have the same eyes." She said casually, taking a photograph out of his wallet. It was Aaron._

 _"I'm looking for my brother, heard he was seen around here with a girl who looks a lot like you." He put the photograph back in his wallet. "Now, you wouldn't happen to have a twin sister by any chance…?"_

* * *

The others were still in the living area, discussing what to do, but Vika had almost finished packing. She knew when it was time to go; her people had generations of experience moving on at a moment's notice, carrying only the essentials and leaving little trace behind. Her hands still trembled at the memory of the man Calderon's hands on her; the thought of what he had intended sickened her and she stopped to catch her breath and steady herself. Looking up she saw Bucky reflected in the mirror and turned to face him.

He stood in the doorway; watching her with an intense, hooded gaze, his long dark hair falling on either side of his face. There was something feral and dangerous about him but she felt no sense of fear. He was like one of the protective spirits Grandmother would tell them about, who would guard those they were set to defend but tear apart any who threatened them.

"Miro Vyusher." She murmured. "My Wolf."

Bucky strode towards Vika and wrapped his arms around her; kissing her with a deep, hungry, longing. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed a woman and he held her close, feeling her body respond against his.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I first saw you." He whispered hoarsely, voice thick with desire. Vika pulled him towards the bed as he kissed her again, his lips travelling down the smooth skin of her neck as he tugged at her blouse. The light fabric tore in his grasp but neither of them cared, both consumed by the urgency of their lust for each other. His hands felt strange on her; one warm and coarse, the other smooth and cool.

The interwoven sensations made Vika shudder with longing and she pushed Bucky back onto the bed, straddling his lap as her fingers rapidly undid his belt. He let out a long, whining, moan as her hand closed around him.

"Vika…" He gasped. "It's been years…"

"Shhh, miro kushti vyusher…" She placed her hand on his chest. "Let me quench your thirst…"

He cried out, almost screamed, as Vika lowered herself onto him. This was nothing like the girls he'd known in Brooklyn; as furtive as they were flirtatious, brazen yet ashamed. He wasn't taking possession of her, she was gifting herself to him. He'd forgotten that anything could feel like this.

Vika was already close, the need for release strong after the terror of the evening; fear and uncertainty transmuting into the hunger for fulfilment. She moved her hips in a slow, clenching rhythm; feeling his length and thickness filling her. One hand tangled in her hair, the other pressed to his chest as he pawed at her thighs and breast; his breathing hoarse and uneven as she moved faster and harder.

"Oh God… Vika…" He yelled. "I'm gonna…" He grabbed her hips and thrust violently upward with a great, gasping, roar as wave after wave of release rolled through him.

Vika still sat astride him as he gasped for air, feeling a wetness on his cheeks; had he cried? Her face was serene, eyes closed like she was at prayer, as she steadied her own breath; haloed by a cloud of dishevelled red hair. As her eyes opened she suddenly flushed with an unexpected embarrassment and he looked at her quizzically.

"What?" He asked with a smile

"Bucky…" Vika bit her bottom lip nervously. "We forgot to close the door."

James Buchanan Barnes threw his head back and laughed harder and louder than he had for over 70 years.

* * *

When Bucky and Vika entered the living room, the silence was deafening and everyone looked a bit flustered by the noises that Bucky and Vika had made in her bedroom. They were all blushing, with Barney and Clint looking embarrassed at having heard the young woman; whom they considered their little sister having sex with Bucky.

"Did you two have fun? Because we sure heard you two, going at it like rabid wolves in heat and there are children here," Tony joked teasingly, causing Pietro and Wanda to throw annoyed looks at the billionaire genius.

"We're twenty years old, Stark. We're not children." Wanda said dryly, Tony simply shrugged as they tried to figure out where Clint, Viv, Bucky and Vika could go into hiding while Steve and the others tried to find out what Thaddeus Ross, and Senator Ellen Nadeer were up to. Right now, they were all trying to figure out where Clint, Viv, Bucky and Vika could go into hiding as the government was hunting the sisters down.

"How about one of the Caribbean islands? A small one that's not got a high population, and you four can lay low." Barney suggested quickly, and everyone privately agreed but then there was the thought about their pets.

"We'll head there, doubt Ross and Gonzales will think that we went there." Bucky suggested quietly, Viv and Vika nodded in agreement at his words as did Clint wearily and they planned to travel by boat.

"Avengers of the Caribbean, you four are. Clint is Will Turner, while Viv is Elizabeth Swan, Bucky is Captain Jack Sparrow and Vika is Anne Bonny." Tony said amused, they all laughed despite the seriousness of the situation they were in.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Vika sang quietly, Clint went to talk to Barney.

* * *

"Barney, I need to you something." Clint said quietly, Barney looked at him quietly and nodded at him; he followed his little brother into the kitchen and sat down at the table expectantly.

"What's going on, Clint?" Barney asked suspiciously, his grey eyes watching Clint's every move intently and his brother sat down.

"Me and Viv had a little boy, called Simon. Turns out, I got her pregnant and she didn't know how to find me. A year later, she's eight months pregnant and found out that I supposedly got killed in Pakistan, by a black ops team. That's why she and Vika moved to Sokovia, Novi Grad in the first place. That bastard Pavlo threw them out of the circus, after he found out Viv was pregnant and that she wouldn't be able to perform for nine months." Clint said darkly, wishing he could kill the bastard for hurting Viv and Vika, for making their lives hell.

Barney privately agreed with him.

"So where is Simon, Clint? You hiding him somewhere?" Barney teased playfully, but his smile faded at the look of pain and grief that showed in Clint's stormy grey eyes.

"Simon...he was killed in the Bombing of Novi Grad. He died in St Sophia's Church on May the tenth, 2007 when it was bombed by the Serbian Army." Clint said quietly, he showed Barney one of the photos of a smiling Simon.

He was smiling happily in the photo, clutching a dark brown teddy bear and dressed in a dark blue Winnie the Pooh onesie. He looked so much like Clint, but he had Viv's soft nose and smile, along with Clint's smile.

This had been his nephew, his nephew who had been one of the many victims in the Serbia/Sokovia Civil War which still went on today. Ultron's attack seemed to have only made the Serbian Government attack Sokovia, with more violent attacks and bombings to the small, poor country.

"I'm so sorry Clint, Christ I didn't know that Viv was pregnant." Barney said horrified and Clint nodded as he took a huge gulp of Irish whisky.

"I never even got to hold him," Clint whispered pained. Barney said nothing, nothing he could say or do would bring back Simon; but hell, he couldn't stand seeing Clint and Viv, not to mention Vika or Tony in much pain.

It wasn't their fault.

* * *

Clint finished packing everything that he needed, which included Lucky's treats and dog food as it was best that they took their pets with them on the run. Hopefully, Tony's boat was big enough for all of them, and not too noticeable to everyone. He looked at a photo of him and Viv in Budapest, it was at the park and she looked so beautiful in the photo. He gently stroked it, and pulled out his guitar.

He began to play a song on the strings, the song reminded him a lot of Viv and it was called The Partin' Glass.

 _"Of all the money that e'er I spent  
I've spent it in good company  
, all the harm that ever I did  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit."_

 _"To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass."_

 _"Good night and joy be with you all  
If I had money enough to spend  
And leisure to sit awhile  
There is a fair maid in the town  
That sorely has my heart beguiled."_

 _Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips  
I own she has my heart enthralled  
So fill to me the parting glass."_

 _"Good night and joy be with you all  
Oh, all the comrades that e'er I had  
They're…Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips  
I own she has my heart enthralled  
So fill to me the parting glass."_

 _"Good night and joy be with you all  
Oh, all the comrades that e'er I had  
They're sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had."_

 _"They'd wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all."_

He finished the song quietly and put the guitar in his backpack. He was almost finished packing and just needed to pack some clothes, which included clean underwear and some aftershave to pack away in his large black backpack.

Clint finished packing away a few t - shirts, flannel shirts, jeans, boots and his passport just in case they ended up needing it for any scenarios while hiding out. He then went to check on Viv, and found her packing up some clothes that she'd bought with the girls before this mess had begun.

Jinx was on the bed, her black tail wagging contently as she had a nice dream.

"You all packed up? We're leaving at 5: AM, and hopefully won't run into anyone on the way to the docks." Clint said quietly, and Viv nodded. She'd showered and had changed into something comfortable, she was wearing a black cardigan over a dress that had long sleeves, and Vika had changed into a dress that stopped at the knee with low heeled boots and socks.

"I'm all ready to go, I heard you singing. The song was beautiful, what was it?" She asked softly, looking at him.

"The Partin' Glass and it reminded me of you, and of this." He said quietly, pulling her towards him and holding her close against his body.

"I missed you." Viv said sadly, burying her face into his neck.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	5. Regrets And Promises

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 5

* * *

 _Budapest 2005_

 _Barney knocked back the cup of rich sweet espresso and gave a satisfied sigh._

 _"Damn! They make good coffee." He set the cup down and looked over at Clint. "That what brought you here?"_

 _Clint sat across from his brother, arms folded, staring levelly at him with a cold expression._

 _"Yeah." He growled. "I'm a connoisseur. How 'bout you?"_

 _"What?" Smirked Barney. "Can't a guy just want to come see his baby bro?"_

 _Clint gave a derisive snort of laughter._

 _"Last time I saw you was 18 years ago, and you was kicking me in the face at the time; so I'm gonna go with 'no'."_

 _"Fair call!" Said his older brother, signalling the waiter for another coffee. "How 'bout when a guy's found out they put his baby bro's face to a name on the 'most wanted' list? That's a shock to the system for sure."_

 _Barney saw the change in Clint's posture and the brief flicker of uncertainty in his eyes._

 _That had got the kid's attention._

 _"Who you working with, Barney?" He asked cautiously. "Guessing it ain't Carson's Carnival anymore."_

 _"Ain't been with them for years." Barney replied laughing. "Carson ended up owing too much to the wrong people."_

 _Barney paused and looked his brother square in the eye._

 _"I'm with the FBI now."_

 _"Bit out of your jurisdiction…" Clint sounded casual, but Barney could see the subtle changes of posture that told him his brother was ready for a fight._

 _Nothing so obvious as a gun, balisong knife in his sleeve perhaps?_

 _"Easy now, Baby Bro…" Barney grinned reassuringly as the waiter set another coffee in front of him. "Just here with a friendly warning; some folks you don't want on your tail have put your face to a certain name."_

 _"You gonna get to the point?" growled Clint, feeling the cool steel rest comfortably in the palm of his hand. "Or am I gonna die of old age waiting."_

 _Barney stirred his coffee and contemplated the thick, inky-black fluid for a few seconds before replying._

 _"Ever heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"  
_

* * *

"Don't worry, Rom Baro." Vika assured Steve, standing on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek. "I will take care of Bucky…"

"Just make sure you remember to close the door next time." Laughed Tony, coming round to hug her. "Take care, little Gypsy, and stay safe."

It was just before dawn and a thin, grey light already filtered through the windows as they made their hurried goodbyes. A freighter was leaving New York harbour in two hours, bound for Jamaica. Owned by a subsidiary of one of Tony's companies; he'd arranged for them to be smuggled aboard and shipped out. Travelling by boat was slower, but attracted less attention than going by air.

Bucky set down his backpack and embraced Steve silently, the two men didn't need words to express the depth of their feelings or the pain of parting.

Viv put her arms around Wanda and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful, little dove." She urged her. "And keep your brother out of trouble."

"Me? I am an angel." Smirked Pietro. "Be well, Tetka Vivian; may all the saints watch over you."

* * *

Clint didn't hear Viv come in from the shower. He sat on the bed in their cabin, looking at the picture of Simon she'd given him and feeling the tears in his eyes again. The Avengers had made their last stand against Ultron's robots in the ruins of St Sophia's Cathedral; maybe he'd fought on the spot where his family had sought shelter from the bombardment, where his baby boy died. He turned his face to her as she sat on the bed beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I woulda been a good dad," he said, his voice soft and trembling. "You know that, don't you?"

"I do." She told him gently, resting his head on her shoulder. "You would have loved and cherished him, taught him to fire the bow and race over the rooftops; and to be a brave, true man like his father."

He slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her breast.

"And he would have been fiery and wise like his beautiful mother." He murmured, lying back on the bed and drawing her down on top of him.

Viv's lovely deep red hair was still long and wavy, he remembered the nights where she'd let him unbraid her wavy hair after performing at the circus.

Ronin had loved her, he'd treasured her.

"He would have, but I like to think that Simon that would be a lot like you. Fierce, loyal, strong and kind." Viv said softly and kissed a scar that went over his left shoulder.

Clint let out a small growl against her neck, pulling off his shirt as the evening air was humid and he held her tightly.

"I wish I had been there for you, Viv. You, Vika and Simon needed me and I wasn't there to protect any of you. I will never forgive myself for it, edeśem." Clint said ashamed.

Viv's heart ached for the pain that her hawk was going through, he couldn't blame himself for what had happened to their son.

"What happened to Simon, wasn't your fault. It was the Serbian soldiers who murdered our son, no one else." She said firmly and kissed him lovingly on the mouth.

Clint remembered kissing Viv, he had kissed her a lot and Ronin had treasured her, she was the only woman that had made Ronin feel human and he would never love or touch another woman.

"Want you so bad, haven't slept with any other women aside from you, Viv. You're so beautiful, baby." Clint said roughly, Viv aside from Vika had been the only one to see Ronin's softer side and also his darker side.

Viv's eyes strayed to his torso and saw a scar on his abdomen and gently touched it, feeling him shiver against her touch.

"Where did you get this, Clint?" She asked quietly.

"I got careless a couple of years back, almost got gutted in the Paris Sewers." He shuddered, remembering the searing pain as Scarlatti's blade sliced him open.

"You have more scars than the last time, many more." She smiled slyly, slipping her hand under the waistband of his jeans, enjoying the way he groaned as her hand closed around him. "At least this is how I remember it."

"God... Viv... that feels so good." He whispered, his eyes wide and pleading; she still knew how he liked to be touched, how to make him beg for more, keeping him on the very edge of climax until she was ready to finish him. The bathrobe had slipped from her shoulders, leaving her naked in the soft light of the cabin, he reached out his hand and traced his fingers along the smooth curve of her thigh.

"We have all night." She murmured, her hair spilling across his face and chest as she leaned down to kiss him. "I hope you are in no hurry."

* * *

"Give me Ronin." Viv purred, nipping Clint's collarbone lightly with her teeth. "I've had Aaron, tasted Clint; I want to know the monster."

"Careful what you wish for." Clint growled, pulling her close so she could feel him, hard and ready, through the worn fabric of his jeans. "You might not like what you get."

She dragged her nails down his broad, scarred, back; enjoying the angry hiss of pain, tiny beads of blood welling up where they broke the skin

"You think I fear the darkness?" She asked, a deep ruby flame glimmering in her eyes for a second. "I want your darkness to fill me till it becomes ours."

Clint pushed her back onto the bed, the light fabric of her blouse ripping from her shoulders as he buried his face between her breasts; kissing them hungrily, caressing with lips and tongue as his stubble grazed her skin.

Viv gasped aloud as his fingers found the spot they were searching for and began to tease her into readiness. His lips moved up over her shoulders and neck, biting, sucking and kissing until his mouth clamped roughly against hers and she tasted his strong, probing tongue.

The strength in his lean, compact frame was overwhelming and Viv gripped hard onto his broad shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling them tight together while he deftly undid the buttons on his jeans.

"This is what you asked for." Clint reminded her, voice thick and hoarse with lust as he slid inside her with a single thrust. She cried out in mingled pleasure and pain, her nails digging deep into his skin as he lifted her up until she was astride his lap, matching her movements as he skilfully led her towards climax.

It surged through her like a thunderstorm and she screamed incoherently as the intensity of her passion overtook her, only vaguely aware of Clint's guttural cry as the spasms of her body carried him into a violent, convulsive orgasm.

They collapsed together, breathless and unable to speak, needing only looks and kisses to convey the depths of their feelings.

"I love you, Red Gypsy." Clint gasped at last. "More than I know how to say. I'm never gonna leave you again."

"I love you, Hawkeye. Only you, and I'm never going to leave you." Viv promised and Clint smiled as he pulled her against his chest, pulling a sheet over their bodies, which were covered in sweat.

Viv curled up into him and nuzzled her cheek against his stubbly cheek, Clint held her tightly and hummed softly as he kissed her tenderly on the lips and held her tightly.

"Mine." He whispered softly, and kissed her neck tenderly. He put himself between her and the door, ensuring that no one would hurt Viv unless they went through him.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the cabin where Bucky and Vika were staying at, it was just across from where Clint and Viv were staying.

Bucky sat on the wooden bridge that led to the other side of the beach where Clint and Viv resided, it was peaceful and Vika was cooking breakfast for the two of them.

"Breakfast is here, and it's a healthy breakfast." Vika said amused, she handed him a plate of fruit on top of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs.

He noticed that she was eating the same, she seemed happy and her long dark red hair was let down and blowing gently in the wind as she sat down next to him.

Bucky pressed his lips to hers in a passionate, tender kiss.

"Does that hurt?" She asked quietly, her fingers gently touching where his metal shoulder met human skin.

"It did a long time ago, but not anymore." Bucky admitted finally, his mind drifting to when the Soviets had found him.

Vika saw the way Bucky's eyes strayed towards the metal arm they'd grafted on to him, the dark frown that crossed his handsome face, and she knew where his mind was going. She took his face gently in her hands and turned his gaze to her.

"You are beautiful to me, my Wolf, every part of you. This..." She ran her hand along the metal, now warmed by the sun. "Does not make you who you are."

She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"This does."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her softly.

"Is that the truth, or one of your sweet lies?" He asked, smiling.

Vika laughed and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair.

"I have many sweet lies, but for you?" She leaned in and kissed him back. "Only the truth. Now eat your breakfast!"

Bucky pulled her closer, aroused by the warmth of her body next to him. Dressed only in a sleeveless, white cotton, dress with a brightly patterned scarf around her hair, she looked irresistible.

"Maybe I'm hungry for something else..." He grinned. Vika laughed again and wriggled free of his grasp.

"Save that appetite for later and eat!" She ordered, every bit the Mistress of the House "Besides, I have to go to the market before it gets too hot."

Bucky gave a comical sigh and began tucking in. He never felt more himself than when he was around Vika. Whether it was some gypsy magic or just her artful playfulness, she drove the shadows of the Winter Soldier far away

Bucky smiled as he watched Vika stand up after eating her breakfast, which was garlic sausages with spiced bacon as he tucked into his own meal.

The sun had risen brightly over the large cabin that Bucky and Vika resided in, across the other side if the water was where Clint and Viv lived in the other cabin.

Easy to reach, if they were compromised.

* * *

Vika walked to the local market of Bull Bay, she and Bucky had formed good friendships with many of the townspeople and she enjoyed learning about their culture. She bought a few bananas, strawberries, and some milk as she started making her way back to the cabin as she sensed someone watching her and frowned.

She was gone.

Feeling weary, she quickly left and returned to the cabin where she saw Bucky was shirtless and chopping up some wood.

"Vika, what's wrong?"

* * *

Viv smiled and stretched lazily, hearing Vika singing as she strolled off to market. She liked this place, it was out of the way, the people were friendly and didn't ask awkward questions; despite the different colours and smells it felt familiar and comforting. The people here were poor, like the people of Sokovia, and like them had learned to make a difficult life happy with the simplest pleasures. She yawned, stretching out her arms and wondering if she should get up yet, but she could hear Clint pottering about in the kitchen and smelled eggs cooking.

Perhaps if she stayed here it would be breakfast in bed.

"Breakfast's on the porch!" Clint called, cheerily, and Viv pouted slightly before wrapping a robe around her shoulders and strolling out. It was a sunny, fresh morning with the promise of a glorious day. The table was set with scrambled eggs, fruit juice, coffee and steaming corn bread; Clint could be quite domestic when the mood took him. She kissed him and took a bite of the cornbread.

"Are you happy?" He asked, with a soft smile.

"Mmmh, hmmh." She nodded, chewing and swallowing her mouthful while pouring them both coffee. "Happier than I've been for a long time, but..."

She paused and Clint looked at her quizzically, taking her hand.

"What is it, draga?"

Viv sighed.

"Every time I've been happy it's never lasted; trouble always comes..." She saw his downcast expression and stroked his face. "But that's life, my fierce, handsome Hawk, and we need to accept it."

"Like a bittersweet kiss?" He asked, smiling again, his eyes twinkling at the memory of their times in Budapest.

"Yes." She laughed. "Like a bittersweet kiss."

He was still holding on to her hand and his look became serious.

"Do you... do you think we'd ever...?"

She knew what he was thinking, what he was about to ask.

"Another child?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to say the words. She looked at him, smiling, and it felt like the sun was rising in his heart.

"I will give you sons and daughters to be proud of, Clint." She promised him. "And who will be proud to call you their father."

He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Even without the shaking of his body she could tell he was crying.

"When we know it's safe, we'll go to Sokovia." She said softly. "We'll find Simon's gave and you can mourn for him properly there, as a father should."

They sat on the porch together in a silent embrace, watching the waves break on the beach and listening to the rhythmic sound of Bucky chopping wood. Suddenly the sound stopped and they looked up to see him running along the track to the cottage, Vika following behind.

"Buck? What is it?" Clint asked, a sudden knot of tension in his stomach.

"In the market, Vika was sure someone was spying on her." Bucky answered, grimly. "Someone may have found us."

"Shit, did you see who it was?" Clint asked grimly, Vika shook her head and stood next to Bucky whose face was grim as Clint and Viv both stood up.

"I didn't see their face but I sensed that someone was following me, I managed to lose them but I think someone may have found us." Vika said worriedly, her green eyes shimmering.

"You think it's SHEILD?" Bucky asked quietly, Clint grimaced and glanced at the man before speaking.

"More than likely, we're gonna lay low and see if they come to us." Clint said grimly, taking Viv's hand tightly in his and she held it back tightly.

"Might need to lay out some traps, we don't know if it's Calderon and his team who are after us." Bucky said darkly, his eyes turning dark as he remembered what Calderon had tried to do to Vika.

He wouldn't let the bastard hurt her, no way in hell.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	6. The Dead Man

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

 **Translation:** Pharrajimos called by the Romani, was the planned and attempted extermination of the Romani by the Nazis and their allies. The Romani also call it, the Devouring.

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 6

* * *

"Coulson, is this really necessary? They seem to just want to live in peace with the Avengers!" Skye protested heavily, Coulson sighed heavily beside her.

"Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache aren't on the Index, we have no idea if they've been working for HYDRA or allied with Captain America and his team during the Civil War." Coulson said firmly.

"But shouldn't you at least, let Agent Barton know? It's his girlfriend and her twin sister that we're following, and Calderon tried to rape Viktoriia at Stark Tower. If you ask me, Barton and Barnes had every right to beat Calderon, and Bobbi up." Skye said strongly.

May remained silent.

"We have to investigate, and Barton could have told Coulson about the fact that he knew the twins but didn't. That makes him guilty of concealing information, about two highly dangerous Gifteds." May said firmly.

Skye scowled.

"It's not right, they seem nice and seem to love Barton and Barnes." She said quietly, uncomfortable with the team's attitude towards capturing the twin sisters.

"They're thieves, Skye." Bobbi justified.

"I still don't like it." Skye said to Coulson when the others were gone. "Sure, they have a history of petty crime but nothing to suggest they're a threat; and they're with Barton and Barnes now..."

Phil sighed.

"That's the problem, don't you see? Captain America and his team may have been pardoned but the Accords are still in force and the Iordache sisters are unregistered. There's plenty who would like an excuse to go after any of Steve's people, especially Barton and Barnes."

He leaned forward with an intense expression.

"That's why I need you to approach them, you're good at this and there's just a chance they'll trust you..."

"Just a chance...?" Skye said, with an ironic half-smile. "Great!"

"Take Hunter with you." He almost smiled at Skye's look of surprise. "Yes, he's a clown; better that than trigger-happy."

"Alright Coulson, I'll do it but if they don't trust me then what the hell are we going to do?" Skye asked grimly.

Phil didn't answer.

* * *

Vika had been busy since the market, she'd helped Bucky lay traps down in case they had any people looking for them at their cottage and she'd helped him. She felt very on edge, something was telling her that something was coming tonight, but she didn't know what it was. Someone knocked at the door gently, startling her from her thoughts and she opened the door to be greeted by a couple on the porch.

The woman seemed to be of Chinese descent and the man appeared to seem of British descent, Vika felt immediately on edge as she looked at them suspiciously.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked wearily, Bucky was out in the back of the cottage with Clint and Viv.

"Are you Viktoriia Iordache?"

"You're mistaken, my name is Maria Bronovic." Vika said smoothly. The Englishman made her think of Clint somehow, dangerous under his apparent affability; the girl felt strange, different and yet friendly.

"Nice try, Love..." The Englishman said. "But you been rumbled. Trust me, we ain't the bad guys 'ere!"

"Sorry, all out of trust at the moment." growled a voice from the end of the porch. Clint stood there with an arrow nocked and aimed in his bow. "Keep your hands where I can see them and don't make any sudden moves."

"We're not the bad guys here, Agent Barton. We just want to ask Viktoriia and Vivian a few important questions." The young woman insisted, her voice firm.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bucky asked coldly, moving to stand beside Vila protectively.

"We're here to talk about the S.H.E.I.L.D. Index and your involvement with the Circus of Crime." The woman said calmly.

Clint pushed Viv behind him, his body tense and alert as he looked at the two agents.

"We're not with the circus, anymore." Viv said wearily to her, while taking Clint's left hand.

"And we will go on no index; such things are bad luck for our people." Insisted Vika, fiercely.

"The last time they registered us it was followed by the Pharrajimos." said Viv with a shudder.

"It means 'The Destruction', it's how some Romani refer to the Holocaust." Explained Clint, "Half their people were exterminated."

"That's not what the Asset Index is about..." Skye began but Viv interrupted her.

"HYDRA hid under your S.H.E.I.L.D. for 70 years, how can you be sure what this 'Asset Index' is about?"

"The lady does 'ave a point!" Lance said to Skye.

"We don't want to cause anyone trouble." There was a hint of pleading in Vika's voice that touched Skye deeply. "After all we've been through, we just want to live quietly and in peace."

"You've got your answer." Bucky said firmly. "They're with us now, so you better tell Gonzales to back off unless he really wants to go toe to toe with the Avengers..."

"She doesn't answer to Gonzales, she works for the Dead Man." Vika shook her head to clear her thoughts, the vision had come suddenly and intensely, she looked up at Skye who looked alarmed. "Who is Coulson?"

"Coulson was the SHEILD agent who tracked me down in Peshawar, Pakistan. He was mine and Natasha's handler, Loki...killed him when he had me under his control." Clint explained, confused as to why Skye would be thinking about Coulson.

Unless...No fucking, way in hell.

Coulson was alive.

"Coulson's alive?!" Clint asked dangerously, Skye and Lance fell silent at his question and that was when a black SUV parked outside on the beach carefully.

* * *

Clint watched emotionlessly as Phil, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, and Alphonso Mackenzie stepped out of the car calmly.

"Hello Clint, it's been a while." Coulson said quietly, Clint saw red and before he knew what was happening, he punched Coulson hard in the face.

"You lying, bastard!" Clint growled dangerously to the man, who he had once looked up to as a father.

Coulson motioned the others back as he staggered to his feet.

"Clint, I'm..."

"Did they tell you I tried to kill myself?" Clint screamed at him. "About the nightmares? The depression? All because I thought you were dead and it was my fault? Did you know what I was going through?"

"Clint..."

"DID YOU? DID YOU KNOW?"

Clint's face was a dark red, the muscles and veins in his neck bulging as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Coulson heaved a deep sigh.

"Yes." He admitted. "Yes, Clint, I knew all about it."

"Then why?" The icy calm that descended on seemed more intimidating than the furious outburst. "I thought you were my friend."

"I was dead, briefly, but Fury needed to motivate the Avengers." Coulson knew the reason would mean little to Clint but he had to hear it. "He ordered me to say nothing about my recovery, thought they wouldn't appreciate being played."

"Fuckk Fury, fuckk the Avengers!" Clint was yelling again. "I woulda kept your fucking secret. All I needed was to know you were alive, that it wasn't my fault, and you couldn't give me that much..."

Viv could feel the rage and pain of betrayal surging around Clint like a physical force, making her head spin. Bucky was more concerned that Agents Morse and Mackenzie seemed to be breaking away from the group and moving towards the cottage

"What the fuck are they up to?" He muttered to Skye.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good." Skye said grimly, she left his side and used her powers to make the ground shake and to trap the two agents in a large hole.

"What the hell?" Bucky asked shocked, Vika was looking at Skye with recognition in her dark green eyes that were outlined in thick black kohl.

"She's Quake!"

* * *

While Bucky, Vika and the others dealt with Bobbi and Mack, Clint was glaring at Coulson with nothing but betrayal on his face. He'd blamed himself for Coulson being killed, for so many years and seeing him alive, was bringing it back.

"Why are you here, Coulson?" Clint asked finally, his voice cold as he looked at his former handler with no emotion.

"You didn't tell us that you knew the Iordache sisters and that they weren't placed on the Asset Index." Coulson explained quietly.

"I thought they were dead, I was in Pakistan when I got the news from Barney who was keeping tabs on them." Clint answered bluntly, and wrapped an arm around Viv.

"I had a son, Coulson."

"I know." Coulson said quietly. "We learned that a few years ago. I'm sorry."

The muscles along Clint's jaw tightened and he swallowed hard, fighting the urge to hit his former handler again

"Lemme guess, Fury's orders?" He growled darkly.

"Pierce." The other man replied honestly. "He thought it might distract you."

"Probably would have." Clint admitted. "That kinda thing tends to distract a man..."

"Look, Clint! We really need to talk." Coulson urged him.

Clint scowled at him. Did Phil think he could turn up here, with his goons and lab rats, and Bobbi Morse of all people; imagining that he'd just roll out the red carpet and bend over like a good little specialist?

"We are talking, but if you want me to listen you better send the posse away." He nodded towards Lance and Skye. "Earthquake Girl and Captain Britain over there can stay though, if you feel you need backup, they were polite enough to knock."

Coulson opened his mouth but apparently thought better of it and turned to his team."Take the SUV back to the bus and wait for me; Hunter, Skye, you're with me."

Bobbi Morse glared at Vika as she left.

"Freak!" She hissed spitefully.

"Kurva!" Vika retorted sharply, spitting at her feet. "May your filth always follow you!"

"Maybe Hitler had the right idea about wiping your kind out! You're all nothing but thieves, beggars and prostitutes!" Bobbi snarled viciously, Vika narrowed her eyes at her.

"Get this kurva away from me and my family, Agent Coulson! Otherwise you might have a dead body to deal with!" Vika said coldly, her eyes flashing a dark fiery purple.

Jemma dragged Bobbi into the car and the rest of the team left, leaving only Coulson, Skye, and Lance as the representatives of S.H.E.I.L.D.

* * *

"Let's take this discussion inside, Coulson." Viv said finally, she interlaced her right fingers with Clint and it caused him to relax against her as they allowed the agents to enter the cottage. The cottage was decorated lightly but framed photos covered the mantelpiece above the fireplace, and there was a bible on the coffee table and a beaded door cover as they entered the living room.

"What do you want to ask us, Skye?" Viv asked quietly.

"Your abilities..." Skye began. Viv interrupted her.

"They are Gifts, not abilities. Our people have been few and despised for centuries, the women of some families are given these gifts to protect and guide the Clans in times of want and danger."

"These 'gifts' then, we want to understand how they work, where they come from, how..."

"How they can be used?" asked Vika. "Your words may be gentle, child, but they carry the same meaning 'cooperate or else'."

"That's not what we mean." said Phil. "We want to help."

"We don't need your help, we have strong friends, or hadn't you noticed?" Vivian felt no need to defer to this outsider who'd caused her Hawk so much pain. Bucky glared at him with open hostility, while Clint seemed barely able to contain his anger

"You getting the picture yet, Phil?" He snapped coldly. "Viv and Vika don't want to join your gang and I can't say I'm too surprised."

Phil sighed, he knew Clint's temperament well and the man's stubborn streak was well and truly to the fore.

"Even the Avengers might not be able to see off the ATCU." He warned seriously.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Clint replied calmly. "But if the cost of safety is Viv and Vika having to join your personal circus then it's too high."

Coulson glanced at Skye and Hunter, seeing the question in their eyes. He got to his feet and buttoned his jacket.

"I can hold the others off for 24 hours. You might want to be elsewhere by tomorrow morning." He looked at Clint who stood by Viv, a protective arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Viv put her hand on Clint's as the three agents left.

"We knew this would happen." She said softly.

* * *

 _Budapest 2005  
_ _  
There was something about Vika's ballerina friend that made Clint wary. Talia Breskova was a talented dancer, no doubt about that, but there was something in her movements and the way she surveyed her surroundings that suggested deeper levels of training to the assassins experienced eye. She moved with an elegant economy of gesture and a watchful step, ready for any eventuality._

 _He was dusting the chalk of his hands, getting ready to practice a few of his solo moves for the evening performance, as she approached._

 _"You didn't seem too phased by Pavlo's proposal." She said with a tilt of her head, blue eyes glinting._

 _"Judging by him not getting smacked in the face neither were you." He replied with a slight smile. "Wouldn't be the worst thing I done for money."_

 _The circus had numerous ways of making money and sex was one of them. In addition to regular prostitution, for the right price a 'private performance' could be arranged. A certain patron, who just happened to be Clint's target, had requested such a performance._

 _Unfortunately it appeared the Prince's taste ran to lissom, red headed, ballerinas as well as blond, muscular, acrobats and he would be doing a 'double act' with Talia. This was a complication and Clint suspected a potentially serious one._

 _"I'm sure it isn't." Talia ran a fingertip along his bicep. "You strike me as being adaptable."  
_

 _He pulled his arm away._

 _"I got a woman, ain't looking for another. This is strictly business."_

 _Talia laughed._

 _"Don't you think we should rehearse?"_

 _Clint scowled at her, wrapping tape around his hands._

 _"Some things don't need rehearsed." He growled. "Now scram, I'm working."_

 _It wasn't just the dancer's blatant advances pissing him off. Once the job was done he'd have to clear out and that meant leaving Viv. That shouldn't be a problem for Ronin, he took and discarded lovers without a second thought, but for some reason the idea of abandoning her sent a barbed hook of pain digging into his heart._

* * *

 _Natalia Alianovna Romanova was still smiling as she headed back to her trailer. Two assassins after a single target was unusual. She should report it to the Red Room and take instructions, but she suspected that would spoil the fun._

* * *

Clint shook his head and cursed in Hungarian, he was angry at the fact that Fury and Maria had known that Coulson was alive and hadn't had the decency to tell him or the team that he was alive.

"Clint?" Viv asked quietly, she saw how tense he was and gently rubbed his shoulders, causing him to relax.

"I thought it was my fault, Phil was dead, that I was responsible for Loki killing him and then...finding out he's alive and has a new team." Clint said bitterly, he wrapped his arms around Viv and she held him tightly.

"None of this is your fault, Clint at all. We knew that sooner or later someone would discover who we were and what our powers were, I don't blame you." Viv said firmly, kissing Clint tenderly.

"I'm sorry that I just left you, I shoulda gone back for you and Vika, and taken you both with me." Clint said sadly.

Viv leaned into him and stroked his calloused fingers gently, her hawk was such a strong, brace and fierce man. It was one of the many things, which had made her fall in love with him.

"I know why you couldn't and so does Vika, all that matters us that we have you back with us and have Bucky to welcome to our clan along with your team, and Natasha." She said softly.

Clint smiled slightly.

"Would the Romani Elders, even consider me one of them? I'm not even Romani?" He asked quietly.

Viv smiled.

"Your surname Barton is Irish Romani, which makes you Romani, Miro Tale." She revealed, causing Clint to stare in shock.

"I'm Romani?"

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	7. The Three Wise Women

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

 **Warning: Mentions of genocide and upsetting scenes.**

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 7

* * *

"You're giving them time to get away." It was a statement, not a question.

"Let me guess." Coulson glanced up at Agent May. "You think it's a bad move?"

To his surprise, she shook her head.

"I think it's the smartest thing you could have done. Romani have been treated like filth for centuries, even after half their people died in the holocaust. Those women have no reason to trust us and we've done nothing to convince them otherwise. The alternative would be to pick a fight with Barton and Barnes, you know how that would have ended."

Coulson sat back in his seat, Melinda was rarely this vocal on any subject.

"So you agree with me on this one?" He sounded vaguely disbelieving, a faint smile twitched the corners of her mouth.

"You occasionally make the right call, Phil." She said. "The Iordache sisters have presented no threat to date, the Avengers are capable of handling any potential risk they might pose and Barton deserves a break after everything that's happened to him.

He heard the tone of her voice change to one of slight rebuke.

"You think I should have told him?"

She shrugged.

"You chose not to tell Audrey; she moved on and began to rebuild her life. Barton? Maybe you owed him just one call, I'm not the one to say." She paused before leaving his office. "I'll keep Morse and Mackenzie occupied for as long as I can, give them more time to get clear."

* * *

"You sure about this? All I got is the surname, don't even know my grandpa's name let alone any of my mom's family."

Clint's voice and posture betrayed his nervousness. Viv zipped up the bag and turned to him, placing her hand over his heart.

"You are one of us, I feel it in here." she assured him. "We will prove it at the Kris."

"How? Clint swallowed, the idea of facing the Elders of Vivian and Viktoriia's clan at a tribunal of Romani tribal law intimidated him in a way he wouldn't have suspected. This was meeting the parents on a grand scale.

"We have ways." Viv smiled. "You have two Drabani vouching for you. That will count."

There was a knock on the door and Bucky poked his head in.

"Stark's sending a jet to meet us at the airport." He told them. "Vika and I are just about packed."

* * *

"How did he look?" asked Vika as Bucky rejoined her.

"Terrified!" He laughed. "I've never seen him look so scared!"

Vika kissed the Icon of St Sara before wrapping it in a silk scarf and placing it carefully in her bag beside her tarot cards.

"We will need to bring gifts for the Rom Baro and the Elders." She said, half to herself.

"Candy for the children would be good as well."

Getting no response, she turned to see Bucky deep in thought.

"I went out there, before the war, to meet my mother's family. She wanted me to see the 'Old Country'." He grinned at the memory. "Worked my passage on a freighter, spent the summer with my grandparents, uncles and aunts. Earned money picking fruit with my cousins."

Stevie had insisted on coming with him, poor kid was seasick every second of the way. The family had adored Stevie, as if Bucky had brought a puppy along, his cousin Eugenia flirted with him constantly. Hopefully Genie and some of his younger cousins might have survived and still be alive.

"I envy you." Vika said quietly. "You would have seen the true Old Ways, before the Pharrajimos came upon us."

She put a hand on his arm.

"Our people know the Howling Commandos, they saved many of us. You will be welcomed with respect and that may smooth the way for Clint."

"It's strange." He murmured, slipping his arms around her waist. "I never thought about it like that, maybe there is a purpose to all this..."

"Maybe there is... Kushti Vyusher." She kissed the tip of his nose and looked around with a sad sigh; this was a nice place with friendly people, she would have liked to stay longer.

"We have time to say a proper goodbye." He said with a sly smile, kissing her neck...

* * *

One of Stark's private jets waited for them on the runway at the island's airport, it would take them to Romania quickly, discretely and in comfort.

A slim redhead and a tall blond man were waiting for them in the cabin.

"Captains Rogers welcomes you aboard Flight 17 to Constanta; we hope you have a pleasant flight." Natasha said, smiling at Bucky and Clint's astonishment.

"You didn't think we were going to miss this, did you?" Grinned Steve.

"I honestly thought it was risky for you to come, but I'm glad you're both here, Stevie." Bucky said touched, and hugged Steve tightly while Clint spoke to Natasha.

Steve hugged him and Vika back tightly, his blue eyes soft as they all buckled into their seats and began flying to Constanta as they all talked about their hopes at meeting the Rom Baro and Drabani Elders as well.

"Pietro, Wanda, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Sam, and Sharon. Bruce, Vision, Rhodey, Tony and Pepper will join us once Ross backs off, turns out he and Gonzales along with Senator Nadeer decided to attack the tower. Nadeer's facing a hearing over her use of racial discrimination against Viv, Vika and Inhumans." Natasha explained grimly, Clint exchanged a glance with Viv who nodded at him.

"Coulson's alive, he was with a SHEILD team who were trying to find Viv and Vika." Clint revealed grimly. No emotion showed on Natasha's face, except for the hardness in her green eyes while Steve looked betrayed.

"What the fuck? Fury knew Coulson was alive and didn't tell us, what the hell?" Steve said angrily, hurt and upset.

"He said that Fury did it to have the Avengers unite, his words." Clint said bitterly and swallowed.

"Pierce didn't want me finding out the truth, that Viv and Vika were still alive and being hunted." He said betrayed.

Viv held him tightly.

* * *

Telling the rest of the team had been no fun, which was for sure. Thor had been hurt, Darcy and Jane were pissed at the fact that Coulson had been alive all this time while Tony, Pepper, and Bruce were hurt while Sharon was outraged. Pietro, Wanda, Sam and Helen didn't know Coulson but were angry that he had hurt their family members.

Their hand luggage was filled up with gifts for everyone, which included candy for the children as they landed at the airport and got off the plane.

Clint walked beside Viv as they grabbed their luggage and started walking towards the settlement of where the Iordache clan resided, they could hear a guitar playing a beautiful song. A young man saw them approaching and eyed them suspiciously, he stared at Bucky, Viv and Vika in shock.

"Rom Baro Mico, they have returned to us!" The man called out shocked, a man with thick grey hair walked over and that was when Clint saw he was wearing a Manchester United shirt and was short but there was an air of respect around him.

He looked at Viv and Vika with a sad, happy smile.

"Vivian and Viktoriia, it has been too long. The last time I saw you both was at your Cousin Adam's wedding."

"It has been too long, Rom Baro. Life has been hard." Sighed Viv. Mico put his brawny arms around the two women and hugged them close to him.

"Life is always hard, little doves! But you are here with us now..." He looked at the four Avengers "and who are these guests you have brought to honour our camp?"

Mico, the Rom Baro of the Iordache Clan, was a man in his mid-40s, around the same height and build as Clint; compact and powerful, with black eyes sparkling in a shrewd, intelligent face and close-cropped iron-grey hair. Despite the casual, friendly, manner there was no mistaking that this was his domain and his word carried weight. As he addressed them he shifted from Romani to heavily accented English.

"They are the friends who protected us against our enemies, Mico." Viv told him. "This is Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff."

As Mico shook Steve's hand, his eyes narrowed and he looked the tall man up and down with an alert, appraising eye.

"The Steve Rogers?" He asked cautiously. "The Captain America? And the Bucky Barnes? The Howling Commando?"

"That's correct, sir." Said Steve with a friendly smile. "It's an honour to meet you."

Mico's eyes widened in disbelief and then his face split into a broad grin.

"Fratii mei! The honour is mine, and the hospitality of the Iordache Clan is yours" he boomed, seizing the two bigger men by the shoulders in a fierce bear hug. He turned to look at Clint and Natasha. "And you? You are also of the Avengers?"

"This is the Black Widow, and Hawkeye the archer." Viv told him, slipping her arm around Clint's waist and kissing his cheek. The look Mico gave him was sharp, but not unfriendly.

"He is no bigger than me!" He laughed, patting him on the back. "I like you Hawkeye the archer, we little men must stick together in a world of giants. Come, let us eat and you can all tell us of your adventures..."

* * *

The amount of food and drink would have been enough to keep Thor happy, Clint thought, as afternoon wore into evening and the meal slipped seamlessly into a party. Lamps were lit, musical instruments came out, and the whole of the clan seemed determined to show themselves at their best for these unexpected guests. Even Mico had changed out of his Manchester United top and into a spotless white dress shirt, his hair slick with pomade.

Every child in the camp was besieging Steve and Bucky while Tasha was at the centre of a knot of the younger women, talking and laughing while a few of the young bucks of the Iordache clan hung around the edges. Viv and Vika were deep in conversation with three of the older women. Those must be the Drabani Elders, he thought, only one of them like he would have imagined; an ancient grandmother dressed in black with clear bright eyes that kept darting in his direction. The other two looked like middle-aged housewives, in brightly coloured skirts and blouses; the only 'exotic' touch being the quantity of elaborate gold jewellery they wore.

"My mother, my wife and my sister." Said Mico, sitting beside Clint with a grunt and handing him another beer. "A man with three Drabani in his house is to be honoured or pitied!"

Clint glanced over at Viv and Vika and smiled.

"I'd call it an honour." He said, clinking his bottle against Mico's and taking a drink. The Rom Baro sat back and let out a contented belch.

"They will advise me at the Kris tomorrow night, when we will judge if you and Bucky are to be accepted as Romani of the Iordache clan. Bucky is Didikai, he only has to demonstrate his lineage, but you…?"

Mico's face and tone became sober and serious. A surname shared with the Romani was nothing near to proof, especially for a man who knew nothing of his ancestry beyond the names of his parents. The judgement of the Kris was no formality; despite Viv and Vika vouching for him there would be many who would argue that they could not accept him without being convinced of his true heritage. Clint might be an Avenger, but recognition as Romani was not some celebrity accolade to be bestowed at will. The ruling of the Krisnitori, the Judge of the Kris, was final but no wise judge or Rom Baro would fly in the face of the Clan's wishes.

"It will be a hard thing for you, and the way will not be easy. Why do you wish to do this?" Mico's questioning gaze was turned firmly on him and, in his gut, Clint felt that the Kris had already started. "You are already a friend of the Rrom, we accept you as such, and it will not diminish Vivian's status to be with you, so why take this road?"

Clint knew that whatever he answered had to be the truth from the depths of his heart and that, whatever the ruling of the Kris, Mico's own opinion depended on it. He'd better let his brain step out of the way and let his heart do the talking

"I can't think of anything I'd be more proud of, Mico." Clint turned his head to look directly at him. The Rom Baro's eyes glittered like black diamonds in the firelight, betraying nothing of his inner thoughts. "The world's set it's face against your people since day one but you're still here, still fighting back, never giving up; I kinda relate to that. I never really felt until I belonged anywhere, or to anyone, until I met Viv and Vika; then it kinda felt like I was home."

Mico put his arm around Clint's shoulder and leaned in confidentially

"As Krisnitori, Judge of the Kris, I must be impartial, and respect the wishes of the clan." He said quietly, tapping the centre of Clint's chest. "But Vivian is right, your heart is of our people, I will do what I can to open the way for you."

* * *

Bucky was in the middle of translating another one of Steve's war stories for the rapt youngsters when he saw Vika approaching with Mico's mother. He stood respectfully; Mico might be Rom Baro, but Madame Iordache was undisputed empress of the camp.

Vika smiled at him

"Madame Iordache would like to hear about your mother's family, she knows all the Vlach clans and where they live nowadays."

"Of course, Madame!" He said with a smile. "My grandparents were Iacob and Mirela Balan, of Transylvania..."

His smile faded as he saw the old woman's expression.

"Oh, my child!" She exclaimed, crossing herself. "My poor, poor boy..."

Bucky felt his heart pound quicker, something bad had happened as he looked at Vika whose face paled as Antonia did the sign of the cross and swallowed.

"Please sit down, James." Antonia said quietly, Bucky did as she instructed and the elderly woman looked at him sadly, before she began to explain what had happened to his maternal family.

"Iacob and Mirela lived up in the mountains of Transylvania with their children and grandchildren, when...when Hitler invaded Romania. I am so sorry my child, it grieves me to tell you this but they were all rounded up and sent to Auschwitz where they...they were killed in the Porajmos. Sebastian was the only one who escaped as he'd joined the Resistance, he was betrayed by a villager and was shot." Antonia said sorrowfully.

Bucky couldn't speak, he was completely numb with grief at hearing that his aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins had all been wiped out just because they were Romani.

He wanted to cry.

"All of them were killed?" He managed to whisper, Antonia nodded sadly and touched his shoulder comfortingly while Vika held him tightly, her own eyes brimming.

"I'm afraid so, you have three cousins who would like to meet you and they are the granddaughters of Sebastian and his wife Irina. You are going to be a great uncle." She said softly.

Bucky nodded shakily, comforted by the fact that his cousin had children but heartbroken at hearing that his cousin had been murdered by the Gestapo.

"Thank you, Madame Antonia Iordache...I'd like to meet them if it's not too painful for them." He said moved, the woman nodded and kissed him and Vika on the cheek.

"Grieve for them, and remember them, my boy."

* * *

The camp had gone into a respectful silence of mourning so they could share solidarity with Bucky, Antonia had revealed that his whole maternal family had been killed in the Gypsy camp of Auschwitz when it had been liquidated.

Steve had excused himself afterwards, and they could hear him crying in the distance.

Vika was with Bucky, and Clint found himself lost in thought as he thought of how the Romani must have felt when they had been sent to the camps, all because a mad man hated them and Jews.

All gone, Clint saw two dark haired young women with one looking heavily pregnant and wearing a hospital uniform, she must be a doctor of some kind.

"Uncle Bucky?" They called out softly, Bucky came out of the caravan he shared with Vika and saw the two women, who stared at him in wonder.

"You...you look like grandmama Mirela, Sonja and Eugenia."

* * *

The knock at the door pulled Steve out of his reverie and he looked up to see Natasha standing there with a bottle of some clear spirit and two shot glasses.

"Tsuika, the local plum brandy." She said, coming into the room and sitting down without invitation. Uncorking the bottle she filled the glasses and handed him one. "I know it's hard for you to get drunk, but this stuff could get Thor hammered."

She paused and laughed at her unintentional joke. Steve managed a smile.

"Natasha, I..."

"Drink!" She ordered. "Nostrovia!"

She knocked back the shot. Steve shrugged and followed suit, gasping as the pure alcohol exploded on the back of his throat. Natasha refilled their glasses.

"We are going to do what all sane adults should at times and get wasted. If you want to talk, fine; if you don't, drink!"

Steve swallowed the second shot, feeling his eyes water. Natasha was right, this might just be the thing that would get him drunk.

"It was like travelling to another world..." Seasick all the way to Istanbul as a messy hand on that greasy freighter, then train sick in a succession of third class carriages from there to the heart of Transylvania, the boy from Brooklyn had stepped off into a rural world hardly changed since the 18th century. He'd wanted to accompany Bucky to visit his mother's Romani family, a once in a lifetime adventure, and had been welcomed as one of their own; especially by Eugenia, Bucky's hazel-eyed cousin who thought the skinny little Steve was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen...

"She was my first... my only..." Steve's voice trembled and his eyes filled with tears. "It was in an orchard and I still remember the way the apples smelled. When I think about what happened..."

He buried his face in his hands, shaking with grief. Natasha moved to sit beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Viv and Vika are taking Clint and Bucky to the church tomorrow, to have the Prayers for the Dead. We should go with them."

Steve nodded silently and accepted another shot. They drank some more, mostly in silence, Steve's grief and anger too deep for words. Eventually Natasha got up to go to her own bed. Steve caught her wrist.

"Please..." he looked up at her with earnest, pleading, eyes. "Stay with me..."

She'd never seen such need or hunger in a man before, reaching for comfort from an unimaginable depth of despair.

 _'This may be a mistake,'_ Natasha thought as she took his face in her hands and kissed him, _'But who cares...'_

* * *

A Kris Romani is a serious matter under any circumstances, but the memories of the crime that destroyed entire families and Clans gave an added sobriety to the crowd that assembled in the early evening. The matter of Bucky's heredity was quickly settled, he was proven Didikai by virtue of ancestry and one of the few survivors of an ancient and honoured Clan. Clint's case was posing more of a challenge. Family history hadn't been a big thing in the Barton home. Harold Barton had always been quicker with his fists than with tales of his forefathers so Clint knew nothing more than his parents' names. Before today that wasn't something which ever bothered him.

The debate rolled on onto the night, the Clan divided between those willing to accept Clint on his character, courage and the vouching of two Drabani, and those who believed while that made Clint a good man and a friend of the Romani, and it was insufficient for him to be numbered as one of their people without evidence of ancestry.

Mico, as Krisnitori, took no active part in the debate, sitting back and listening, occasionally asking a question of his own and conferring with the Drabani Elders sitting with him. The arguments were loud, overlapping and raucous, conducted in fast-paced Romani. Mico had charged his cousin Ioann, who like him had worked many years in America, with providing a running translation for the non-Romani speakers present

"They do not doubt your worth." He whispered, keen to make Clint understand the dissenters in no way intended to dishonour him. "It is a question of precedent and tradition."

"I know." Clint whispered back. "And I told Mico I'd respect the verdict of the Kris."

Mico appeared to be deep in discussion with his wife, mother and sister, the three Elder Drabani. Eventually all three nodded in agreement and he rose to his feet, silencing the arguments with a loud whistle.

Despite its apparently anarchic quality, the Kris was conducted with all the intense seriousness of any other court of law and clearly had a protocol of its own.

Mico stepped forward into the middle of the ring.

"The Kris stands in the balance." He declared in Romani as Ioann translated. "Normally, in such matters, the Krisnitori must make the call of judgement but in this business the whole clan must be united or risk sowing division..."

Mico's summing up was as thorough as any Supreme Court judge. No one present doubted Clint's courage or honour, or that he was a true friend to the Romani, but with no knowledge of his family it was impossible to prove to everyone's satisfaction that he could be counted among their number. Therefore, Mico had consulted with the Drabani Elders on how to resolve the impasse in a way that would end all doubt.

"…There is one way, the oldest of our ways, by which this can be resolved without question. The trial of Combat."

A murmur of surprise ran through the assembled Romani and all eyes turned towards Clint.

"I was not expecting that." muttered Ioann.

"Clint Barton, do you agree to the trial of Combat?" asked Mico, looking him straight in the eye. Clint stood and ran his fingers nervously through his thatch of dark blond hair.

"I agree, Rom Baro." He said, his voice thick with emotion and nervous tension. "And I accept the judgement of the Clan."

Clint felt Viv and Vika take his hands, the sisters had been his advocates throughout the proceedings; passionately arguing the case on his behalf. Now they stood on either side of him as Mico explained the trial of Combat. It was not a play fight, or a formality, he emphasised. Combat would not end until one of the fighters was on the ground and stayed there, either unconscious or in submission, in such a fight a man could get seriously injured and killed. Viv and Vika's grip on his hands tightened.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Clint my brother?" He asked quietly in English. "There is no going back from here…"

"I'm sure Mico…" Clint replied, looking at Viv. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Clint stripped down to his jeans as tables and benches were moved to create a clear space in the centre of the camp. He and his opponent would fight barefoot and bare-chested so there could be hidden weapon brought into play. Clint would be fighting a man named Petru, a seasoned champion of the underground fighting rings; short and wiry with long, powerful arms. Both men looked well matched. As they emptied their pockets of coins, keys and knifes in front of witnesses, Petru called something over in Romani which raised a laugh.

"He says that out of respect for me, he'll try not to mess your pretty face too much." said Viv, handing him a glass of water. Clint laughed as well and grinned across at his opponent.

"Tell him that out of respect for his honourable wife, I'll try to leave his balls attached."

* * *

The two men circled each other careful and quiet, without bravado or bluster. Both were hardened fighters who felt no need to show off for a crowd; besides, the matter at hand was too serious for adolescent display. They were well matched, agile and strong, Petru had already got a couple of good jabs in at Clint whose eye was bruising up, while Petru's bottom lip was split and bleeding. The crowd was quiet as well, none of the cheering and jeering or placing of bets that would normally take place. This wasn't a brawl, but a serious process that would decide a man's fate.

Viv and Vika kept a tight hold of each other's hands, Bucky's arms about their shoulders, while Steve and Natasha sat beside them. The group of friends could hardly breathe, they all knew the importance of this to Clint. If he lost, he would accept the judgement with honour and respect but it would still be a bitter blow to him.

The two men met in a flurry of kicks and punches, Clint sending Petru back with a head-butt that split the bridge of the Romani's nose. He shifted into a light-footed karate stance, keeping his right side turned away. His forehead was bleeding and Petru had got a good punch in just above the scar from where Scarlatti had nearly gutted him in Paris. Even after all these years it was still a weak spot and a couple more strikes there could do some serious damage.

Petru came in again, Clint catching him in the stomach with his knee, followed with an elbow strike to the back. The fighter staggered and Clint locked his hands, smashing him in the face with both fists. A blow to the diaphragm was blocked and Petru hooked Clint's leg, sending him onto the ground. He rolled fast, avoiding the blow that would have smashed his collarbone. The fight became a fierce grapple in the dirt, both men clawing and biting as well as punching in the attempt to overcome the other. Clint's vision blurred with blood and sweat, one hand jammed against his neck to stop Petru closing a chokehold and he snarled in angry pain as another punch caught him in his side. He snapped his head back hard, cracking Petru in the face and breaking the hold. Twisting round, he kept a grip on the Romani's arm; pulling it up and round with his entire body weight on it. There was an audible snap and a high-pitched scream as Petru's forearm suddenly bent the wrong way.

Clint leapt back, putting distance between himself and the injured man as Mico's piercing whistle brought the combat to an end and Petru's seconds ran to aid him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Mico, I didn't intend…" Clint began, aghast at the injury he'd caused, but Mico held up a hand to stop him.

"I told you this is a true fight, men get injured and killed, and no blame is attached in the trial of combat."

He seized Clint's hand and held it aloft.

"Do any here still dispute that Clint Barton is of true Romani blood, worthy of adoption into the Clan Iordache?" No voice was raised. "I did not think so."

He took a bottle of Tsuika from his wife, holding it to Clint's lips so he could swallow three mouthfuls 'in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit' he then poured the remaining contents over his head, washing away the blood and crudely disinfecting his wounds. Clint gritted his teeth at the burn of the alcohol on the open cuts and grazes, only slightly numbed by the adrenalin racing through his system. He felt close to collapse and could barely focus but felt a hand holding him up and through the rising surge of emotion faintly heard Mico's words.

"Vivian calls you Tale, which will be your name among us." The Rom Baro raised his voice so all could hear, shouting the name for Heaven to witness "O Tale lo Haroldsko la Edithko anda le Iordache vica."

The crowd clapped happily in the stands, all of them delighted to have Clint as one of their guardians along with Bucky as well, Viv was smiling widely at Clint who smiled back at her.

"O, Tale!" The crowd cheered loudly and Clint shook hands with Mico and Petru who had regained consciousness, Clint helped him up and told him to go to a hospital.

"You hit your head pretty hard, could have caused some damage." Clint advised quietly, Petru nodded in thanks and was helped to a car by his wife, Elisabeth.

He was part of the clan, he smiled at Viv who smiled back at him widely and went to join him, as Bucky, Vika, Steve and Natasha raced over to congratulate him on becoming a member if the Iordache Clan.

He finally belonged somewhere.

* * *

Later that evening, Viv tended to Clint's cuts and bruises as Petru had gotten full hospital care and had come home with his left arm in a cast, and his nose fixed.

The man had shaken his hand warmly and had left with his wife, Clint had made sure that the family would be well taken care of while Petru recovered.

"How are you feeling, Tale?" Viv asked softly, she'd bandaged his bloodied knuckles and had cleaned up his cuts.

"A hell of a lot better, thank you, Viv." Clint said quietly, she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back tightly.

He was home.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	8. Prayers Of The Dead

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

 **Translations: The Romanian spell means, 'I implore thee, my Lord, unite our powers.'**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or following this story, it means a lot to me and Lannister418.**

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 8

* * *

The church that the Iordache and Balan family went to, was a lot like a Catholic Church but instead had Saint Sara and St Dismas's statues in the church.

The priest said a prayer for the victims of the Holocaust and the Porajmos, both horrific war crimes against the Jews, Romani and Sinti, along with the deaf community, gay people and towards the mentally ill, Jehovah Witnesses and to disabled people.

The priest was called Father and like Bucky, he was a mixed Romani as he had a father who was a Bosnian Jew and a Romani mother whose great grandparents had been killed in the Jasenovac Concentration Camp.

"Today, we will remember the lives that were lost in the Holocaust and the Porajmos at the hands of the Third Reich. We will light candles in remembrance of the victims, and to those poor souls who were killed in the Croatia, Serbia, Kosovo, Sokovia, Albania and Sokovia wars, some of which are still happening." Father Răducan said quietly.

He began to read out the names of the people who had lost their lives in the crimes, against not only against Jewish people, but to polish citizens, Romani, Deaf people, Disabled, mentally ill and political citizens.

Natasha listened carefully to the priest as he read it and was horrified at the civilian casualties in the war, it was staggering and also appalling.

* * *

 _Transylvania July 1938  
_  
 _Stevie wished he could stay here forever. In the hot, clean air of the valleys his asthma had disappeared and the fresh, farm-grown made him feel better and stronger than he ever had before. He was even beginning to get a bit of a tan. The Balan Clan had welcomed him as Bucky's friend and treated him as one of them all. Best of all there was Eugenia, always laughing and singing, bright hazel eyes and long curly black hair._

 _He could actually talk to her, without blushing, even though her English was still only a few words and sentences. He'd picked up a little bit of Romani, though, and between them could just about have a conversation._

 _She was sitting under an apple tree in the orchard near where the Balan encampment was; fruit picking was always sure employment in this season. She was barefoot with her hair down while he added another sketch of her to his book._

 _"Stevie?" She asked, coiling a length of hair around her finger. "Am I pretty?"  
_

 _"You are very pretty." He said with a shy smile, turning the book around to show the completed drawing. "See?"_

 _She came over and sat beside him, looking at the sensitively executed portrait sketch. She smiled and kissed him first on the cheek, then full on the mouth, a deep passionate kiss that took him by surprise.  
_

 _"Genie, what...?" He gasped._

 _"You are very pretty too." She said, kissing him again and starting to unbutton his shirt.  
He let out a low moan as her warm hands caressed his lean, smooth chest and began to move downwards, gasping again as one slipped under the waistband of his pants.  
_

 _Eugenia laughed gently.  
_

 _"Iacob should not call you 'little' Stevie."_

* * *

 _'My sweet Stevie._

 _I hope this letter reach you soon. See how good my English now? Father Ioanni at St Cyprian's teach me more. I am saving money and soon will have enough for ticket. When I do, I come to New York and get job. Then we can be together. I have a beautiful surprise for you which I save for my next letter._

 _Say hello to Iacob and tell him it is time he found a good woman._

 _I love you very much  
Your Genie.'_

Steve folded the letter carefully and put it back in his wallet, the cheap notepaper yellow and brittle. It had taken almost 8 months for it to travel from the shadows of the Carpathian Mountains all the way to Brooklyn and by the time he received it, Europe was already at war.

She'd died in Auschwitz, on Gypsy Night, his lovely Genie who'd lain with him under the apple trees that summer evening. He wiped his eyes as Bucky knocked at the door and came in.

"Sorry Buck... just reading Genie's letter again." He said, then paused as he saw the look on his friend's face. "What's up?"

Bucky sat down beside him on the bed and placed his arm around Steve's shoulder. He felt a cold apprehension creeping through him.

"Stevie, I don't know how to tell you this. I was talking to Stella, about the family..." His voice faltered. "Stevie... Genie had a son, Sorin, in March 1939... He died on the way to the camps..."

Steve stared at Bucky, unable to fully comprehend what he'd been told, seeing the grief and compassion in his friend's eyes; feeling the cry in the pit of his stomach long before it burst from his throat. Genie's beautiful surprise.

Steve let out a cry of anguish, which echoed around the camp and the sounds of a broken, heartbroken young man grieving for the woman he had fallen in love with, and the son he'd never known echoing around the camp.

* * *

"Should we go check on him, Mico?" Iacob asked concerned, it had been two hours since Steve had learnt that Eugenia had been killed on Gypsy Night and their son Sorin had perished on the train journey.

Mico shook his head firmly, his brown eyes sad and showing empathy for the man.

"No, let the man grieve with his brother in arms. They've just learnt a terrible truth, and need to grieve." He said sadly, the younger man nodded sadly.

Clint wrapped his arm tightly around Viv, while Vika and Natasha both sat together around the camp fire with the rest of the clan as they mourned in silence.

"I think we should all go to pay our respects at the Auschwitz memorial, I believe we owe Steve and Bucky that much honour." Mico said quietly, but firmly.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

The next morning as tradition said, the Bălan, Drăgoi, Răducan and Iordache clans travelled to the Auschwitz Concentration Camp where they were joined by the rest of the Avengers. Steve's eyes were red rimmed and he was shaking with grief, but calmed when Natasha wrapped her arm around him and he wiped his eyes quickly, Sam and Sharon beside them.

Bucky walked beside Vika, Marie, Magda, and Stella. His eyes anguished as he thought of his grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins who had died in this hell hole of a camp. Clint and Viv held hands tightly, both thinking of their son who had been killed in a similar war.

Pietro and Wanda held hands tightly as they saw the camp up ahead, thinking of their grandparents who had lost their entire families in this camp of horror.

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce accompanied them with Thor, Darcy, Jane, Fandral and Erik Selvig. It had been very moving to see the rest of the team arrive, they reached the camp and Mico gently placed a wreath of roses on the railroad tracks.

Bucky stared at the camp and then looked at the Gypsy camp where his family had been wiped out, Steve swallowed as he saw a few news reporters wishing to ask him questions.

* * *

"Captain Rogers, is it true that you had a relationship with a Romani Gypsy, before the Second World War!?" A reporter called out.

"First of all, yes I did have relationship with a young woman called Eugenia Balan. She was the kindest, compassionate, sweet young woman that I ever met and she was Bucky's cousin. She didn't care that I was skinny or sick, she and me made plans to marry and get her family away from Romania." Steve said thickly, and swallowed.

"Then Hitler invaded Romania."

"During that time, I lost not only friends who I considered family but also my fiancée and our little boy. They were being discriminated by the Nazis, due to being Romani and almost half of their people were killed, tortured or experimented on by Hitler and his people who wanted a master race." Steve said emotionally, he swallowed and sighed.

"Can you tell us the woman's name, Captain Rogers?" Christine Everhart called out, she was standing in the crowd and wearing a black dress that must have cost a fortune.

"Her name was Eugenia Bălan, I met her in the year of 1938 in Transylvania when I went to visit the Balan clan with Bucky who was their cousin, on their mother's side." Steve revealed calmly, stunning everyone as he gave the floor to Bucky.

"Sergeant Barnes, is it true that you're half Gypsy?" A reporter for Fox News asked shocked, and slightly disturbed.

"I prefer the term Romani and yes I am, my mother's clan go back to the time when Bram Stoker wrote about Dracula. My maternal grandparents owned land and worked as hardworking farmers, their names were Iacob and Mirela Bălan. They were in their sixties when the Nazis invaded Romania, and were sent to the Gypsy camp." Bucky said calmly, but his voice shook with pain.

"What happened to your family, Sergeant Barnes?" A reporter asked gently, he was a reporter for CNN News.

"They were all killed on Gypsy Night, when the camp was liquidated and my four youngest cousins and aunts were killed along with the rest of my family. The only survivor was my cousin Sebastian who was married, but a villager betrayed him and the Resistance. He was shot and my cousin's son was smuggled out of Transylvania by good, brave partisans. I have three great cousins as a result, Stella, Marie and Magda Drăgoi Bălan." Bucky said thickly, smiling proudly at Stella, Marie and Magda.

"What happened to the other clans? Who else is a gypsy in the Avengers?" A rather racist reporter demanded, his accent was Serbian as the man glared at them.

"That would be me, Sergei." Clint answered calmly.

"And us." Pietro and Wanda said calmly.

"Us too, we're from the Iordache clan and our grandfather survived." Viv answered calmly.

Everyone's stared at Clint.

"You're dating a gypsy whore? You and Sergeant Barnes?" Sergei asked outraged, forgetting where he was.

"Because of where we are, I'm gonna give you a chance to forget you asked that question." growled Clint, a dangerous look in his eyes. "And I think afterwards you oughta come apologise to these ladies for the insult."

The man backed off, red faced, disappearing into the crowd. At Tony's request the reporters hung back for the rest of the day, allowing the team to pay their respects without further disturbance. It was a sombre group who returned to the hotel later that evening, largely retiring to their rooms immediately after dinner. Viv nestled closely against Clint as they lay in bed. He kissed her gently and pulled her in tight.

"I love you Viv." He said quietly. "And I'm always going to be by your side, not matter what anyone says or thinks."

* * *

The next morning Clint, Viv, Bucky and Vika, accompanied by the Twins, left for Sokovia. The others would be returning to New York, this part of the pilgrimage was a deeply personal one for the six; a private journey to find Simon's grave.

Vika felt Pietro shaking, and took hold of his hand as the plane came in over what was left of Novi Grad. The river had filled the crater that had once been the city centre, turning it into a lake that could have looked beautiful if it wasn't surrounded by the devastated suburbs and the refugee camps where most of the city's remaining population now lived. None of the four Sokovians knew what they were going to find, the wars and disasters had taken a terrible toll of the already small Kalderash community and all of them had lost friends and family to the chaos.

Clint didn't sleep much that night. Twice he'd almost died here, and he was afraid of what tomorrow might bring. Would they even be able to find the grave after so much destruction? He didn't say much at breakfast, or on the journey into the countryside, the others left him to his thoughts. They knew the grief and turmoil surging within him and didn't want to trouble him with words. Viv sat with her arm around him, comforting him with her presence as he comforted her.

"The priest was a good man." Vika said quietly as they approached the now-abandoned church at the edge of the forest. "The sexton had already fled so he helped us dig the grave, and said the prayers without asking for payment. We buried him near a lavender bush. The smell always made him happy..."

She began to cry again and Bucky held her close. Pietro and Wanda sat in mournful silence. If their parents had a grave, they were buried anonymously with the hundreds of others who died in the shelling. Django Maximoff had been Marianna Novikoffa-Ioradche's cousin; the families were close and as children they'd spent as much time in Viv and Vika's apartment as their own. They'd called them Tetka 'Aunt' and loved playing with their chubby, laughing little cousin. Pietro looked across at Clint, feeling a surge of guilt for the time he almost got the man killed when the Avengers attacked the Castle, not knowing then that he was Simon's father.

They found the lavender bush in the overgrown churchyard. Near to it a crude, weathered, little wooden cross titled at an angle.

"The priest said he would make a marker, for when we came back..." Whispered Viv, barely able to speak.

The emotion that had been building up in Clint since he left finally became too much. Simon would have been eight now, old enough for him to be learning how to shoot a bow, still laughing at his dad's bad jokes, singing along with him as they drove back from school or a day at the beach. He collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"I... I'm sorry... Si... Simon... I'm so sorry." He stammered. "I wasn't there to keep you safe... I fai... Failed you... you and mommy. Da... Daddy's so sorry..." His voice failed him and gave way to great agonising sobs as his whole body shook with grief and pain, barely away of Viv and Vika's arms around him as the two women shared in his mourning.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Vika as she sobbed heartbrokenly into his chest, his shirt becoming stained with tears as he comforted his lover over the loss of her nephew. Pietro held Wanda as the two silently cried for Simon and their parents, they had been close to Viv and Vika, and had doted on Simon when he had been alive.

"We love you so much, Simon. We will never forget you, and you'll always be our little boy, cel mic." Viv whispered thickly, calling him little one in Romanian.

Bucky and Pietro found lavender flowers to place over Simon's grave, which they did and stood in a grieving silence as Pietro and Wanda discovered their parent's graves.

They were just a few feet from where Simon was buried, someone must have known that the Iordache and Maximoff family were related somehow.

It started snowing lightly as they all stood for a while by their loved ones graves, Viv lovingly stroked the crucifix which rested over her son's grave.

"We'll get you, Django and Marissa proper headstones and make sure that Sokovia never goes through another war again." Viv whispered softly, Clint held her hand tightly and they began to leave the forest where Django, Marya and Simon's souls rested in peace alongside the other victims of war that had plagued Sokovia.

* * *

They to stay in Sokovia for a while and help the villagers rebuild their homes, Clint was honestly glad as it meant keeping his hands busy while Viv worked beside him. Once it started getting dark, they returned to the little cottage that they were renting out and settled down while Viv and Vika started cooking dinner, with help from Wanda.

Pietro and Wanda would be returning to the Stark Tower tomorrow, while Clint, Viv, Bucky and Vika returned to Constanta, Romania in order to stay for a while with their clan.

* * *

"Can we even trust this Zoran Lazarević? He's a Serbian war lord, and the only reason he's agreed to help us, and Calderon, is because he owes Helmut Zemo a favour." Mack said doubtfully, he knew that if their mission to kill Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache failed, then they were fucked, if the Avengers learnt they were behind it.

"Then we'll just gave to be careful, won't we." Bobbi snapped angrily, encountering the Iordache twins had unsettled her and she agreed with Gonzales and Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross that the twins needed to be locked up or killed.

"Let's go." Calderon said coldly.

* * *

Clint ate the Ciorbă de perișoare soup quietly, Pietro and Wanda had eaten their food, before going to bed. It had been a long, emotional day for everyone. Viv held his hand tightly as she ate her soup, when they heard a rattling sound outside the house, when Bucky, Pietro, Wanda and Vika hurried down the stairs.

"Calderon and his team are here, and they've got Lazarevic with them!" Pietro called out quickly.

"Take my hands, quickly!" Vika called to Viv and Wanda. "And join your own!"

"What're we going to do?" asked Wanda, anxious but not afraid.

"We're going to unite our powers." She said, looking at the others. "Three Drabani linked as one. With three Romani warriors we will be invincible."

The women joined hands as the men got ready for the fight.

"I'll provide cover" said Clint, strapping on his quiver "Pietro, you distract them, and Bucky? Do what you're good at."

Bucky grinned as Vika shook her hair loose and began to intone in a low, rich voice.

"Te imploar, Domnul meu; se unesc puterile noastre..."

As her words gathered and gained strength the three men felt the air in the room grow alive with energy as the women joined their powers, flashes of purple and red surrounding them. The hairs on the back of Clint's neck stood on end, he'd never encountered anything like this as the three chanted and moved as one, their voices merging into a single note.

Viv's eyes snapped open, a deep ruby red, and she said in the voice of all three.

"Cover your faces."

Even through his closed eyelids Bucky could see the flash of light that filled the room and faded.

"Time to move." He heard Clint say.

* * *

The fog had come out of nowhere, thick and blinding, full of noises; monstrous forms of the Avengers striking at them to no apparent effect and vanishing again.

"It's those freaks, those fucking freaks!" Screamed Calderon as a dragon-faced Thor lunged at him and faded.

There was a freak in the mist as well, a blue-silver flash that tangled feet and snatched weapons put of hands. He fired wildly and swore again in panic as his bullets hit Mack in the head and chest.

Bobbi was next to go down, an arrow in her throat, and as Calderon turned to run he felt something hit him in the stomach. This had to be another illusion, he thought as he looked down at the metal arm embedded in his guts. He looked up into Bucky's pitiless blue eyes.

"This is for Vika." Bucky said, and pulled hard.

Lazarevic was no fool, he ran as soon as the mist came down. His mother was a country woman and he knew the stories of the Kalderash Drabani and their powers. He stopped in surprise as a young man with streaky blond hair appeared in front of him and seemed to slap him on the neck.

"Boo!" Pietro was gone even as Lazarevic felt the blood gushing from his throat.

* * *

Back in the cottage the three women collapsed, exhausted from their conjuring. Bucky swept Vika up into his arms and carried her to their bed, stroking her sweat soaked hair.

"It's over, draga." He said, kissing her passionately. "He'll never hurt you again."

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	9. Sanctuary

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

 **Warning: Mentions of past childhood abuse, and sexual abuse.**

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 9

* * *

"Thank you, James...thank you." Vika said reassured, now knowing that Calderon would never put his hands on her or any other woman from now on. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him tightly, as he made sure the door was locked and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Bucky held her tightly to him, resting his forehead against hers tenderly as they both simply held each other after everything that happened after yesterday.

* * *

Tony decided to open a Stark Industries in Romania, in order to help the Iordache, Balan, and Drăgoi clans get jobs fairly instead of constantly being shunned. Pepper helped him happily and they then ensured the planning permission had been granted, which it had as the country was struggling with unemployment due to economic problems.

Finally, he started up a charity for the people of Sokovia and ensured that the people had medical supplies, clean water, housing and bathrooms as it was getting close to winter.

* * *

Viv walked alongside Clint as they both enjoyed being among their clan, they saw Bucky and Vika talking to Antonia and Sandra, two of the Drabani. Viv leaned into Clint softly, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling at peace as he held her.

"I love you, Viv." He whispered softly.

* * *

Tony hummed a jaunty little tune as he chopped fruit and piled it into the blender. It had been a quiet few weeks; a distinct lack of master-criminals, alien overlords or secret Nazi plots had allowed the team some rare down-time, and him the opportunity for a spot of pure research. He and Bruce were working on a new project with Helen Cho; a regeneration serum for use in conjunction with the Cradle should, if it worked, be able to repair even the most extreme tissue damage.

Clint, Viv, Bucky and Vika had arrived back from their little Caribbean hideaway the evening before to talk about it with Bruce. This could almost certainly be used to restore Clint's hearing and even possibly regenerate Bucky's arm; although Bruce insisted on sounding a cautious note about that. Tony piled the fruit into the blender and added a little orange juice. Just for once he felt like he could relax. Now, where did he put that vodka?

"Excuse me, Sir." Jarvis said smoothly. "I apologise for interrupting your breakfast preparations, but Dr Banner would like to see you in the Research Laboratory immediately."

Tony sighed, maybe he'd relaxed a little too soon.

"Okay Bruce, what have you done this time?" exclaimed Tony as he strolled in. The human brain is a very malleable organ and at first his refused to admit the presence of four small children in the lab, two red-haired girls and two boys; one blond-haired, the other brown

"Errrr, you know that tissue regeneration serum?" said Bruce, nervously tugging at his earlobe.

"Yes? And what about it...?" Tony could feel a nasty sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. The two little girls were giggling and talking to each other in what sounded like Romanian, the dark-haired boy stared at him aggressively while the blond one sat down on the floor with a thump and started happily picking at his nose.

"Well, some of it escaped in gas form." admitted Bruce, tugging even more anxiously. "And... err... there were some unexpected side effects."

Tony's brain was finally forced to engage with the truth.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He groaned.

"Haha, fuks sake!" giggled mini Clint.

"How is this possible!?"The billionaire exploded in disbelief and astonishment. "Baby Bucky still has a fucking metal arm, that shouldn't have regenerated."

The four children, they all looked about 5, stared at the raging Tony Stark. Clint's bottom lip started trembling and he began to cry, loudly. One of the little red haired girls slapped Tony on the knee, saying something sharp, and went over to cuddle the wailing infant.

"Jarvis, translation?" sighed Tony.

"Miss Vivian called you a Naughty Man." responded Jarvis smoothly. Something about the AI's tone suggested it agreed with that assessment.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony said sarcastically, picking Clint off the floor. Bruce took Bucky and Vika by the hand. All four were content to be led downstairs to the living area.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Helen and Bruce's scans, all four were five years old. The good news was that the effects of the serum should wear off after about a week. In the meantime, the team would have four toddlers to deal with.

Wanda found herself charged with babysitting duties for Viv and Vika. It appeared that the regression was mental as well, so the girls could only speak their native Romanian and a bit of Romani.

"Wanda?" Vika asked. "Where's mama and papa?"

"They're back home." Wanda said, thinking quickly. "You're here for a little holiday with us; we're your cousins Pietro and Wanda, remember?"

Vika looked at him dubiously for a moment but the information seemed to satisfy her and she toddled over to pet a bewildered Lucky. Clint was crying again.

"Want Barney!" He wailed. "Wan' go hooooooommmmme!"

Tony sighed and buried his face in his hands. 5-year-old Pigeon was as much hard work as the fully-fledged version. Natasha crouched down in front of the boy, throwing a furious glance at Bruce.

"He'll be here soon. Do you want to play with the nice dog and have some pizza?"

Clint nodded tearfully, wiping his dripping nose on his sleeve. Tony eyed the bar speculatively. This was going to be a long week. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Bucky glowering at him.

"Need to poo!" The miniature Winter Soldier informed him.

A very long week...

* * *

"We thought we'd give Bucky and Clint a back seat for a bi.t" Tony lied smoothly. They could really have done without Fury coming around for a mission briefing. "They're still owed a bit of down time and they..."

His face froze in horror. Fury looked down at the small blond boy with familiar grey eyes tugging at his coat

"You a pirate?" Clint asked excitedly.

Fury turned an icy gaze on Tony.

"There are several explanations here. Do you want to run through all of them or shall we jump straight to the truth?"

Bruce owed him big time for this, as Tony quickly explained what had happened to Fury, whose facial expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Fix this soon." He ordered, rubbing a damp cloth over the sticky hand-print Clint left on his coat.

* * *

"They'll definitely be back to normal within a week." Bruce confirmed later that afternoon, having refined the test results. "But they'll experience accelerated aging until then so…"

"Oh, this just gets better every minute!" Groaned Tony. "I could just about cope with five-year olds, but you mean to say by midweek we're going to have four hormonal, horny, teenagers running around?"

"Better lock up the booze and stock up on condoms!" Laughed Darcy earning a glare from the billionaire

"You seem to be finding this hilariously funny, Lewis!" He growled. "Next time Bucky needs poo, you can have ass-wiping duty!"

"I've got Jarvis recording every minute of it!" She giggled. "Can't you just imagine the look on their faces when we play it all back to them?"

A broad, evil, grin spread across Tony's face. Why hadn't he considered that possibility?

* * *

At lunch on Tuesday, the now 12-year-old Viv asked Wanda something in Romani. The girls seemed to have learned English by that age but were still more comfortable with their birth-tongue. Wanda's expression caught Tony's eye.

"What did she say?" He asked. "Clint! Don't!"

The boy ignored him and attempted the jump from the kitchen worktop to the sofa, falling short in a chorus of 'Ow's'.

"She asked..." Wanda looked nervously at Pietro who was brick red. "Why you don't come to their bed like Uncle Victor does?"

Those weren't the exact words Viv had used, but the look on Tony's face told her he caught the meaning. An awkward silence descended on the adults, punctuated only by Clint's continued, deliberate 'Ow's'

"Clint, shut up!" Retorted Tony automatically. "Wanda, will you tell Viv that Uncle Tony doesn't 'go to little girls' beds'."

Both Viv and Vika visibly relaxed at Wanda's translation.

* * *

"Do you think they meant…?" Pepper couldn't finish her question as she spoke quietly to Tony after lunch. His expression was clouded and angry

"There's a reason they ran away to the Circus at 15." He said, "and I don't think it was just the exciting smell of damp sawdust and elephant dung."

Anyone else would have found Tony's levity tasteless in the circumstances, Pepper was one of the few who knew how Tony used it to disguise the depth of his feelings.

"I'll ask Wanda to speak to her a little later." She said, squeezing his hand.

* * *

After lunch Bucky and Vika talked in Romanian, heads together and laughing. Viv walked over to where Clint was, and smiled shyly.

"Hello." She said softly, signing in ASL and getting Clint's attention, he looked at her curiously.

"Hi, I'm Clint." He signed, a broad smile lighting up his face. "What's your name?"

"I'm Viv." She replied, sitting down beside him. "I'm not sure why I'm here."

"Me neither! Cool place though!"

* * *

Barney leaned on the mezzanine balcony beside Steve, watching the two youngsters happily signing to each other. He looked sad and thoughtful.

"Penny for them?" Steve asked curiously.

Barney sighed.

"Just thinking about the childhood me and Clint should have had. Kinda makes me wish I could make it last longer for him."

"Don't get too used to it, if Bruce's calculations are correct they'll be teenagers tomorrow." Tony said, holding a large glass of what both men suspected wasn't just orange juice. "Then it's going to be a day of raging hormones, angst and sulks."

"Sounds pretty normal for this place!" Barney laughed.

Wanda came up the stairs to join them, her face sombre

"I spoke to Vika, from what she told me I think their stepfather started having sex with them both not long after their mother died. At the moment, she seems to think it's just something all 'uncles' do."

"Jesus!" groaned Barney. Steve and Tony said nothing but the expressions on their faces were eloquent enough.

"The next couple of days might be very difficult." Wanda warned them.

* * *

"So, where are we at today?" Steve asked Pepper on Thursday afternoon. She poured them both a coffee and laughed

"Viv's crying on Darcy's shoulder because she thinks she's fat and spotty, Clint's discovered Internet porn so we'll not see him for a couple more hours and so far, I've caught Vika and Bucky in the elevator, the steam room, Tony's study and the kitchen worktop. Tony's so stressed out he's actually gone to a board meeting!"

Steve laughed as well. The girls had said no more about their stepfather and after the shock had worn off the comic quality of the situation had begun to re-assert itself. Darcy was already working on the compilation video for Sunday evening. The highlight so far was a jam smeared Clint fast asleep in Lucky's bed while the disgruntled dog attempted to squeeze in beside him.

The other highlight was Viv and Vika using their powers and accidentally setting each other's hair on fire, before Thor had intervened and thankfully, their hair hadn't been damaged.

They both heard a low moan coming from one of the bedrooms, and hurried to see what was going on, only to see Bucky and Vika in the process of pulling each other's clothes off.

* * *

After the dramatic day, everyone was having pizza and Lucky was snuggled by Clint and Viv while Bucky was watching Vika performing some very acrobatic moves.

Only one problem, she was only sixteen years old and right near the edge of the balcony.

"Vika look out!" Bucky shouted alarmed, as she tripped and fell over with a cry of fright, plummeting down.

Fortunately, Steve managed to catch the girl in his arms. Unfortunately, this meant she spent the rest of the evening making winsome 'My Hero' eyes at the Captain, sending Bucky into a jealous sulk which resulted in a fight with Clint over whose turn it was on the Xbox.

"Right! I've had enough!" barked Tony. "You two, go to your rooms and don't even think of coming out until you're at least thirty!"

"I hate you! You're not my dad!" Yelled Clint as he ran off followed by Bucky, the boys' animosity forgotten in solidarity against the unfairness of the adult world. Tony swallowed and looked at Pepper with a woeful expression.

"You know, that actually hurt!" he said pitifully.

Darcy chuckled quietly to herself, this was SO going on the video.

* * *

Later that night they heard Viv screaming and came running into her room to find her crying with Clint, Bucky and Vika trying to comfort her.

"Why did mama leave us with Viktor? He's not our real dad, and he's always coming into our bedrooms." Viv sobbed tearfully, causing everyone to look horrified.

"Jesus, Christ." Steve said horrified.

Clint looked up in panic as Barney approached.

"I didn't touch her, honest Big Bro!" He flinched as if expecting a blow. "She just started crying. I… I didn't do nothing, honest."

Barney's face purpled with shame as he recalled what a sixteen year old Clint's memories of him would be.

"It's okay Clint." He said. "No-ones blaming you, you're not in trouble."

It was clear the boy didn't believe him, probably thinking that it would be different story away from the eyes of the others. Barney could see the way Clint and Steve were looking at him and it was clear they'd be having a little chat with him later about the Barton family history.

* * *

Bruce shook his head sadly as Pepper, Wanda and Natasha sat with the weeping girls. What had felt like an amusing interlude had become less funny as it became apparent that Viv, Vika and Clint were reliving their childhood traumas at an accelerated rate.

At least Bucky seemed a normal, boisterous teenage although inclined to eat everything in sight, probably a legacy of growing up in the depression.

Oh. Shit.

"Guys!" Bruce turned to Steve and Tony with an anxious expression. "What happens when Bucky reaches the age when he was the Winter Soldier?"

"He was thirty years old when he became the Winter Soldier, but I should think the deconditioning still holds. He'll be fine, Bruce." Tony said, hopefully. "But I'll get the vault ready just in case."

* * *

Unfortunately things did not remain peaceful for long.

Coulson had arrived with a warrant from Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross, in order to examine Viv and Vika, to determine if they posed a threat to the public.

Viv and Vika huddled behind a very protective Pepper, who examined the warrant Coulson silently handed it to her.

Bucky moved in front of Vika and glared darkly at Coulson.

"You with the Nazis then, traitor?"

"Stark, what the hell is going on?" Coulson asked stunned.

"Guess you didn't get Fury's memo." Chuckled Tony.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	10. A Plea For Help

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 10

* * *

"Clearly I didn't get his memo, Tony." Coulson said stunned at what he was saying, and hurt at Bucky's question of him being a Nazi but he remained firm.

"I want to stay with Viv and Vika, while Dr Simmons and Dr Weaver examine them, Agent Coulson." Pepper said calmly, Viv and Vika took each of her hands.

Coulson nodded in understanding.

"Of course, I understand Pepper. You can come with them, it won't be long." Coulson assured her.

Pepper regarded him suspiciously.

"We'll see, Coulson."

* * *

"Barney, where did Pepper, Viv and Vika go?" Clint asked quietly, it had been two hours since they'd left with Jemma Simmons and Anne Weaver, and everyone was anxious.

"They just went to get examined, they'll be back, don't worry." Barney said reassuringly.

Clint still looked worried.

* * *

Pepper could tell that Viv and Vika were terrified when they had their blood taken, and especially of a strange object that actually started making Vika cough up blood, while Viv suffered a nose bleed badly.

"What are you doing to them?!" Pepper demanded horrified.

"Okay, that shouldn't be happening." said Phil, closing the box. "I think we ought to leave these tests till Viv and Vika are back to normal."

"But..." Jemma began, only to be silenced by a look from the agent.

"Did we do something wrong?" Viv asked tearfully, as Pepper cleaned away the blood.

"Of course you didn't" she assured her, throwing Phil a dirty look, "But we won't be carrying out any more tests today. Go and wait with Dr Banner."

She turned back to Phil after the girls left.

"Any more tests can be carried out by Bruce, Helen and Jessica." She said firmly. "They're officially with the Avengers now, so Ross needs to back off and so does Gonzales. I'm telling you this because I still regard you as a friend and Tony might not be so polite about it."

"I'll see to it, you know I'm doing what I can to keep them free of interference." He paused, an uncertain look on his face. "How's Clint?"

"You hurt him really badly." Pepper said, Phil had always been a good friend and it pained her to see him in this situation. "He still doesn't want to speak to you. Give him more time."

* * *

By Saturday evening, Bucky, Clint, Viv and Vika were back to their normal ages. Bucky's deconditioning had held, but he still spent an anxious couple of hours in a secure room just in case.

Clint examined his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He'd forgotten how fresh-faced and boyish he'd still been in his early thirties.

"Hey Bruce! Any chance of stopping the aging process about now?" He asked, grinning hopefully. Bruce laughed and shook his head

"If I could do that I'd make a fortune! I'm still trying to work out why the serum had this effect in the first place."

Clint leaned over to Viv with a sly smile.

"Fancy making the most of it?"

"Jesus." Muttered Tony, as the two of them headed off "I'll be glad when this place stops feeling like the spring break from hell!"

"I want you so much." Murmured Clint, kissing Viv's shoulder, she stiffened suddenly and he paused. "You okay, baby?"

"I thought I was over everything Viktor did." She sighed. "But this hasn't been a pleasant week."

Clint straightened up.

"I can just hold you, if you want." He offered, she shook her head, turning round and starting to unbutton his shirt

"I need this." She said quietly. Clint put his arms around her and held her gently. He was sure of one thing, he and Bucky were going to find this guy and make him suffer for what he did.

Clint wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her tenderly, she held onto him tightly as she pulled off his shirt and they kissed each other passionately. He held her tightly as he placed kisses ion her neck, biting lightly on her pulse point as he pulled up her black patterned dress and she laughed as he picked her up.

"You're beautiful, brave and passionate." Clint growled roughly, he found himself pressing against her so she could feel his desire for her and she shivered.

"I love you, Clint." She whispered thickly, Clint smiled at her and pulled her against him so he could kiss her on the lips.

"I wanted to die, you know. When I thought you and Vika were dead, I was honestly hoping Coulson would kill me so I could get to be with you and Vika, again." He admitted quietly, Viv kissed him tenderly, her heart swimming with love for her hawk.

"I am glad that you are here with me, my miro tale." Viv said lovingly, she kissed him and he gladly responded before pushing her onto the bed gently.

Clint bent his head down slowly, inhaling her scent. Cinnamon, and wild roses, with a hint of something that smelled of spices. He then softly pressed his lips to her neck. He slowly placed kisses up to her jaw, and then her mouth.

Here, he deepened the kiss, and cupped the back of her head as he pulled the dark purple silk headscarf that was wrapped around her dark, vibrant red wavy hair.

He pulled down the thin straps of her dress, and tugged down her bra so he could kiss her pale, creamy breasts. She used that moment to pull off his shirt completely, and began running her hands over his scarred, bare chest.

He looked much as she remembered him from Budapest, the handsome boyish face with the steady eyes of a killer, exciting memories of their first passion rising up in her as she pulled at the belt of his jeans.

"Not yet, babe." He murmured, moving her hands away as his lips teased a path down over her belly. "I'll cum too quick."

Viv moaned aloud, her fingers twining in his hair, as his strong, warm tongue explored between her thighs; little nips and kisses raising the heat of her passion. She had never known a man like him. Most sought only their own release while Clint was skilled in bringing her to the point of climax before giving in to his own need; finding in the satisfying of her pleasure a fulfilment of his own, judging the right moment with the senses of a true lover.

"Tale!" She cried aloud as he slid inside her, slowly filling her as he pressed his lips to hers. Viv's hands clasped at his broad shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper as his hips moved with slow, steady thrusts; gradually building speed and intensity as her breathing quickened and she felt the familiar, pulsing contractions in her belly.

She screamed as the pleasure surged though her like an electric current, barely aware of Clint's hoarse, guttural, cry and the way his body tensed against hers before collapsing, exhausted, his mouth still hungrily exploring her neck and breasts.

"I love you, Viv." He gasped. "I'm never going to lose you again."

"I love you too, Clint. More than anything in the world and I'll always be by your side." Viv said thickly, Clint held her tightly and kissed her on the lips. He nuzzled her neck tenderly and curled himself around her, making sure that she was warm, as he held her in his arms and she laid her head over his chest.

* * *

Bucky and Vika were both lying down on the bed semi clothed, Buck was shirtless, he'd been in the shower and Vika had just come out of the shower and wearing a black silk dressing gown.

Her long red wavy hair was damp, and he wrapped his arms around her tenderly, gently tracing lines over her stomach thoughtfully, causing Vika to smile.

"What are you thinking about, James?" She asked softly.

"Having children with you, Vika." Bucky admitted quietly, his voice quiet as he told Vika, about his dream.

"I'd love having your children." Vika confessed shyly.

Bucky drew her onto the bed beside him, undoing the belt of her kimono and gently kissing her breasts.

"Glad to be back to normal again?" She asked with a smile. He nodded, almost passing a comment about being 16 again before remembering the trauma Viv and Vika had gone through. He laid his head gently on her shoulder.

"It's been a strange week." He said quietly. "Are you all right?"

Vika ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm always all right when I'm with you, my Vyusher. I know nothing can harm me, it's just..."

She paused and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I'm going to find the man who hurt you, draga, and make him pay for everything he did to you and Viv." He promised her, a dark fire burning in his eyes.

Vika turned his face to hers and kissed him slow and deep as he rolled on top of her, his chest warm and firm against her.

"Let's not think of him, my wolf." She murmured. "Right now, all I want is you..."

Bucky growled low in his throat and nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses on her throat and chest, while she unbuckled his jeans and pulled off the black leather belt.

He rolled them over so now he was on top of her, and kissed her long, and passionately. Vika felt her stomach burn in desire and let out a soft moan, when he started biting and kissing her breasts, the scruff of his stubble tickling her.

"James, please...I need you." She gasped heavily, tangling her hands in his thick, dark brown locks.

Bucky growled lowly.

"I need you too, Viktoriia." Bucky growled roughly, calling her by her real name and slid inside her, with a hard, deep thrust as she bit and sucked his left nipple.

Bucky groaned at feeling her mouth on his chest, her nails digging into the muscles of his back, drawing blood.

The need for him burned deep inside Vika as she clung to Bucky, kissing him with fierce passion as his body moved against hers, the metal of his arm cool against her skin as he brought her to the brink of climax.

"Oh God! Vyusher! Harder!" She cried, sinking her teeth deep into his shoulder as he thrust fast and deep, feeling her body contract around him as his head spun with the need of release.

He gave a great, wordless, bellow, his whole body shaking from head to foot as he collapsed on top of her in the final convulsion, a profound sense of peace flooding through him as he laid his head on her shoulder with a sigh.

"I need you more than I know how to say." He whispered softly as they drifted together into sleep.

* * *

"Welcome back, Old Man!" grinned Pietro as Clint, once more his real age, shuffled drowsily into the living area the next morning.

"Shut it, Speedy!" He growled, pouring himself a coffee and ladling sugar into it. "This old man can still kick your butt with one hand tied behind his back."

Pietro quickly piped down after that and the team ate breakfast, as Viv served coffee to everyone while Vika cooked more pancakes and put them on a large plate.

"Sir, there is a young woman requesting to speak to you." Jarvis informed Tony, he looked surprised but nodded as the young woman was allowed to enter.

The young woman was a dark haired and hazel eyes, she was wearing a dark purple silk headscarf with a pattern of flowers on it, and wearing a black dress with a purple cotton shawl and a green coat on her.

"What can we do for you, Miss?" Tony asked politely.

"My son is missing, Mr Stark. The police are trying but Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross won't let them investigate his disappearance...because...because my son is Gifted and Romani." The woman said distraught.

The team exchanged glances.

"What's your name, mam?" Steve asked kindly, she sniffled and swallowed, as Pepper made her some coffee.

"Nadia Gray, Mr Rogers."

'When did your son go missing?" Tony asked, sympathetically, as Pepper handed the woman a drink. This seemed like more of a case for a private investigator, but the woman had been persistent and that deserved a hearing.

"In Sokovia, Mr Stark." She said, drying her eyes. "He was working on one of the relief missions out there. I haven't heard from him in three weeks and nobody's seen him."

She looked round at them.

"The police think he's just gone walkabout, but he's not like that. He used to email me every day."

She began crying again and Pepper put an arm around her while the others waited. Once she'd calmed down again, Bruce turned to her.

"You said your son was Gifted?" He asked softly and she nodded in reply. "What was his gift?"

"It's a very rare gift, I'm not sure how to explain it but he's very gifted with art and technology. He can hear people's thoughts, it started when he was five years old and he said things that we were thinking, but didn't say." Nadia said quietly, and wiped her eyes.

"So he's a telepath, Mrs Gray?" Tony asked gently, Nadia nodded and took a sip from the cup of tea that Viv had made her.

"Yes sir, it's very strange...but my mother said, that she had heard rumours of children going missing in the past, in Sokovia. I don't know what to do, it sounds unbelievable but someone, or a group, or...something has taken my boy." Nadia said in despair, her eyes wet with tears.

"When was the last time you spoke to him, Nadia?" Natasha asked kindly to her, Nadia wiped her eyes.

"Three weeks ago, he was building housing with other relief workers. He wants to be a doctor, my Nico." She said proudly, and her eyes dimmed.

"Just like his father, god rest his soul."

"Sokovia is a little country Mrs Gray," Vika said. "Someone will have seen your son but no one would talk to the police."

She pronounced the last word with a contemptuous snort.

"We know people there, my sister and I are Sokovian Kalderash." Viv told her. "They will speak to us."

"I... I can't pay much." Mrs Gray stammered. Tony shook his head with a dry laugh.

"Believe me, Mrs Gray, money is not an issue." he glanced over at Clint and Bucky, both of whom were intensely interested in the woman's story. "I think we've got a Hawk and a Wolf who're already set on the hunt."

"We'll need as much information as we can on your son, his friends, where he was staying and working." said Clint, his eyes alert and eager. "Copies of any recent photographs as well."

"You're going to help me?" Mrs Gray sounded incredulous.

"We'll find your son, and get him home to you" Bucky promised

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay any of you." Nadia said shakily, Tony simply smiled at her.

"It's our job, Nadia."

* * *

Clint noticed that Viv seemed very quiet and it wasn't until dinner, he found her crying over a photo album, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she sobbed.

"My boy, my little sweet little boy." She sobbed heartbrokenly, Clint walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright Viv, I got you." He whispered thickly.

Viv sobbed harder and buried her face into his shirt, he rocked her gently and hummed to her softly.

"It's his birthday in three weeks." She sobbed brokenly.

Clint wrapped his arms around her, holding her head against his chest. He knew the pain would never go away. He'd wondered so many times what it would have felt like to hold Simon in his arms, to have smelled his hair and heard him laugh.

"We'll visit him while we're out there." He promised, stroking her hair.

* * *

"We have a possible lead." Tony informed them as they gathered in the living area that evening "I've been checking Nico's Facebook and email."

He made a lot of new friends out there, including a couple of young Croatian students who don't appear to exist offline. They're tagged in a post about a bonfire party he was going to just before he was reported missing."

Jarvis was tracking the origin of the possibly fake profiles, but there might be others at the party who remembered something. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"He being gifted might be nothing to do with it." Vika commented, she'd read the cards earlier and the answers were ambiguous. "He's a very handsome young man, it's not just women the sex-traders target."

"You're right." Steve said, with a grimace of distaste. "We can't jump to any conclusions just yet. Find out what you can on the ground and let us know."

"We will, maybe we can find Trtko and ask him if he knows anything about the children going missing." Vika said thoughtfully, Bucky looked at her quietly.

"Wasn't he the Sokovian gangster?" He asked curiously, Vika smiled and nodded at his question.

"He was, and he hated Helmut Zemo with an unbinding hatred that all of us felt towards him." She said bitterly.

"Wasn't he Sokovian?" Steve asked curiously, Vika snorted in contempt and shook her head, before she started pulling her hair out of the messy bun.

"No, he was Latveria/Sokovian. When Sokovia wanted to be independent in 2007, Latveria said no and the war started. Zemo was a member of Echo Scorpion, a death squad that went after suspected Sokovian nationalists. They weren't very fond of people who were Romani, he threw Viv on the floor after we saw him hitting a little boy." Vika said bitterly.

Bucky exchanged a look with Tony and Steve.

"He told us that he had a family, and he had a little boy." Bucky said surprised, Vika's face darkened in anger and her eyes flashed a dark purple colour, as the sky outside darkened.

"That Romani traitor of his? Please, everyone in Novi Grad knew that she liked sleeping around with men and god help the poor bastard who didn't fall for her. Django got beaten up because of her flirting with him, Zemo broke three of his ribs, and ordered that his shop be broken into." She said hatefully.

* * *

 **T** **ranslations:**

 **Romani: Tale means hawk.**

 _Review and enjoy :)_


	11. The Ghost Woods

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 11

* * *

"You don't have to worry about Zemo anymore." Tony said quietly. The slightest of glances passed between him, Steve and Bucky. The three men had long settled their differences over what happened in Siberia, but the memory of it would always hang over them. Bucky squeezed Vika's hand slightly, it might not have been his mind, but it had been his hand that had killed Howard and Maria Stark. He knew how much it had cost Tony to finally forgive him for the death of his mother and it would always haunt him.

"Do you think this Trtko will be able to help?" Natasha's business like tone broke the awkward silence and brought them back to the matter in hand.

"He will, for the right price." Viv assured her.

"Well if he wants another Rolex he's not getting this one." Tony laughed, gratefully releasing the tense knot of memories inside him. "Tell him he can have a brand new one."

"I didn't think we'd be going back so soon." Bucky said as Vika brushed her hair before going to bed. "Did you get anything else from the cards?"

Vika laid the hairbrush down and turned to look at him, sprawled on the bed. She smiled, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Somehow the metal arm only added to his perfection.

"They weren't very helpful." She admitted. "Just warning of hidden agendas and echoes of the past. I think Trtko will be more help."

"Do you trust him?" Bucky asked. Vika laughed.

"Of course not! He's a gangster, but he's got a code of honour and he always liked me and Viv. If we pay his price he'll give us full value."

He'd adored Simon as well, she remembered, local hoodlums who trembled at the gang boss's name would have been astonished to see the burly thug cooing and gurgling over the baby in his cradle. She might not trust him, but she knew they could rely on him.

He'd be devastated to hear that Simon had been killed in the shelling on Novi Grad, despite the man's dark reputation, he was a good man who was the leader of Sokovia's criminal underworld.

"I trust you and Viv, and if you say that he can help us, then I trust you, Vika." Bucky said quietly, she smiled at him and finished brushing her hair, before going to join him in bed.

She leaned into him and he held her close.

* * *

They left early for Sokovia, after saying goodbye to the others and Nadia had sent them a file which contained a recent photo of Nico and his email address, his Facebook, and Instagram accounts.

The flight took four hours and when they landed, they headed to where Trtko was rumoured to reside and found him at a bar with his men, who pulled out their guns at seeing them.

"Hold your fire, I know these two women." Trtko said sharply, he was a handsome man with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Nice to see you too, Trtko." Viv greeted amused, Clint wrapped his arm around her tightly and Trtko glanced at the men carefully, before he spoke again as they were given drinks.

"What are Ronin, and the Winter Soldier doing in Novi Grad? You do realise that Zemo's been released." The Sokovian gangster asked grimly, drinking some coffee.

Clint stiffened.

"I thought he was in the custody of the CIA?" He asked finally, Trtko chuckled darkly at him.

"The man is a trained, ruthless killer who despises people who have powers and that makes him useful to Senator Nadeer. And on the missing boy, what do you know about Sokovia's urban legends?"

"You mean the Ghost Woods?" Vika asked. Trtko nodded.

"In the 1930s a number of children had gone missing in the woods to the north west of Novi Grad, mainly Kalderash or from local peasant families, the police investigation had found no trace of them and there were rumours that the woods were haunted by a witch who devoured children at night. Even today the remaining Kalderash avoided the woods."

"And that's where the boy disappeared?" Clint asked carefully.

Trtko nodded again, topping up their glasses.

"These are modern times and no one believes in vengeful witches any more, only here in Sokovia where we know the truth of things."

He winked at Vika as he poured her drink and Bucky felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

"I think perhaps that is the real reason the police don't want to investigate, they're afraid of the woods."

"Can you help us track down the others who were at the party?" Bucky asked, disliking the way that Trtko kept glancing at Vika and how they joked with each other.

"Of course." Beamed Trtko, his gold tooth glinting in his wide, white smile. "It will be my gift to you, but, as we say here 'a gift demands a gift'!"

Trtko considered himself above accepting cash bribes, leaving the collection of those to his subordinates, but he considered himself a man of style and he loved watches. The top of the range Swiss watch brought an even broader grin to his face and he strapped it on to his brawny wrist, turning it this way and that to admire it.

"You always know how to please me." He said to Vika with another wink. "Come to me again in a couple of days and I will have a gift for you."

They drank some more and Trtko insisted on them eating with him. Even with their country in ruins, Sokovians prided themselves on their hospitality.

They all spoke about their past experiences and Trtko revealed that two of his men had been killed during the battle of Sokovia but he didn't harbour any resentment towards the Avengers.

* * *

They tracked down Nico's friends and were told by Sergei Nadarević that Nico had been helping the children get an education and access to medicine, clothes and food.

"When we were at the party, there was something strange going on. We could hear strange, inhuman like growls through the forest and it honestly frightened us, when we heard children calling for help. Nico and me went to investigate, but we found only this." Sergei said quietly, as he pulled something out of his desk drawer.

It was a cloth doll.

"It's a cloth doll, my grandfather and papa used to make these for me and Viv." Vika said surprised, she carefully picked it up and saw it had a name carved on the leg.

 _'Olga Romanov.'  
_  
"So the doll belonged to Olga Romanov, is she one of the missing children?" Viv asked quietly, when Clint swallowed.

"Not told me that after SHEILD fell, she found out that her family were Jewish and had relatives who lived here." He said quietly, all of them glanced at him.

"It's very likely, Nico has ancestors who lived here as do I. My family originally lived in Bosnia, but when the Bosnia war began...we ran here and thought we were safe. Nowhere is safe anymore, especially for our kind." Sergei said bitterly.

He held out a camera.

"This is Nico's camera, and his laptop is in his bedroom, I haven't had the heart to go in there and neither has Nina, it's just too upsetting." He said sadly, when they saw someone watching them.

"Who's that?" Bucky asked wearily.

"This is not a safe place." The old man said in Sokovian as he emerged from the shadow of the trees. "Two Drabani such as yourselves should know this."

He was little more than 5 feet tall, with wispy white hair and a scrubby beard. Dressed in shabby black trousers and a white shirt he stared at the little group with sharp, bright, black eyes.

"Who are you?" Viv asked, the old man chuckled.

"Have I aged so much that you no longer recognise your cousin Dmitri?"

The two women ran forward and embraced the old man. He didn't speak much English so they had to translate for Bucky and Clint. Dmitri Novikoff was their mother's cousin and former Rom Baro of the Novikoff Vica. He had given that role over to his son in the wake of the war, feeling himself too old and frail to actively lead what was left of the Clan in the wake of such a catastrophe. He had heard that the daughters of Marianne Novikoffa-Iordache had returned to Sokovia, with two wild Romani warriors from overseas, and were asking questions about the boy who disappeared in the Ghost Woods.

"He says the Grey Witch has returned, and with her the ghosts of her victims, hungry for young lives again." Viv explained. According to the story, the monks of St Sabba's hermitage had lain the Grey Witch to rest by giving her bones burial in their graveyard, promising Akathists and Psalms to be sung for the repose of her soul; but St Sabba's hermitage had been destroyed and the monks dispersed during the chaos and now her spirit was hungrier than ever.

Clint felt a shiver run down his spine. He wasn't a superstitious man, but here in the mountains of Sokovia it was easy to believe strange things could happen. Vika was still examining the doll, a perplexed look on her face.

"The children vanished in the 30s." She said. "But this doll looks like it could have been made yesterday."

The fabric was still bright and clean, the wood unweathered; a doll like this should have rotted away if it had lain out in the woods for 80 years or more.

"I'm sleeping with the light on tonight." Clint muttered to Bucky.

"If it is a thing of the spirits, we could use it to speak to them." Dmitri said to Viv and Vika. His wife, Ileana, was skilled in the art of Calling. It was difficult and dangerous, something only an experienced Drabani Elder could attempt.

Clint and Bucky agree with the plan, and Sergei was given a Sokovian protection charm to ward off the evil spirits, he was to place it on the front door immediately.

Sergei didn't waste any time and quickly nailed it on the front door, crossing himself in the process.

"God help us all, if this witch is angry with us."

* * *

Ileana immediately agreed to perform a calling in order to see why the Grey Witch was once again restless, sage incense sticks were lit and the smell wafted through the living room. She had raven black hair, and dark brown eyes that glowed and her hair was braided but greying in places. She reminded Clint of Antonina, a lot.

"Spirits please hear my call, I am asking about the restlessness of the Grey Witch who has once again began taking children." She said calmly, and respectfully.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then the air in the room became cold and they saw a dark redhead staring at them, she had Viv and Vika's high cheekbones and their smile; this had to be their mother.

Marianne Iordache.

"Mama?" Vika asked shocked, Viv hadn't moved an inch and was holding Clint's hand tightly as she stared at the woman in disbelief, she knew that this was her and Vika's mother.

"Who did this to you, mama?" Viv asked finally, Marianne smiled at her sadly.

"Viktor, he lured me here to Sokovia and is working for HYDRA. He was sent to woo me, and spy on Vivian and Viktoriia, HYDRA had heard rumours of my daughters and wished to experiment on them. I refused to join them, and they killed me as a result." Marianne said sadly, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"I let that monster hurt my daughters, my babies and I was unable to do anything as were my clan and my husband's clan. I can never apologise enough, and I will never forgive myself for what Viktor did to you both." Marianne said ashamed.

Viv swallowed and took Clint's hand.

"Have you seen Simon?"

Marianne shook her head sadly at her eldest daughter, she knew that her daughter had suffered a terrible loss when Simon had died, when the Serbian army had shelled St Sophia's Cathedral.

"I have Vivian, he's a beautiful boy." She said quietly, causing Viv to stare at her with a grief ridden look.

Viv sobbed and Clint wrapped his arms around her tightly, Bucky swallowed and approached Marianne carefully as he didn't want to startle the young woman who was helping them from the other side.

"Are my family at peace?"

"Peace?" Marianne's voice had a strange, empty, echo; as if coming from a long distance. Quite unlike the cracked, hoarse voice of the Drabani. "Who can be at peace when the beast who killed them still stirs and moves?"

Clint could feel himself shaking all over, struggling to accept what he was seeing and hearing. A bead of cold sweat ran down his back as Vika held out the doll.

"Mama, what of this? What of the children, the boy Nico?" Her voice was trembling and tearful.

"Spirits cannot harm the living, only those with breath can do that." The distant, hollow voice replied. "A trick... A distraction... Viktor..."

The old medium began to slump, exhausted from the strain, as the shape in the incense smoke faded.

"Forgive me..." The voice echoed faintly. "I should have believed..."

Then there was silence, only the hoarse breathing of the old Drabani and the crackle of the fire. Barely able to speak, Vika said the prayers that concluded the séance while Viv clung on to Clint, weeping.

"What... what was all that about?" Clint asked as he smoked a much needed cigarette afterwards, his hands still shaking.

"Someone wants us to believe it's this legend that took Nico." Vika said, throwing the doll down on the table as she comforted her sister. "I think mamma was trying to tell us that Viktor was involved."

"Are you sure it was...?" Bucky began.

"I know our mother's voice." said Viv, drying her eyes. "It was her."

Bucky wrapped his arms around her tightly, she leaned into him tightly, while Clint and Viv thanked Dmitri and Ileana who hugged the four of them tightly.

"It was good to see you all, and be careful when you go into the woods, there is something evil and unholy that wanders there." Dmitri warned.

"We'll be careful, Cousin Dmitri and Cousin Ileana." Viv said reassuringly, they hugged the couple one last time before leaving and decided to go into the woods.

* * *

The woods reminded Clint of the Grim Brothers fairytale story about Hanse and Gretel, who had been abandoned in the woods and left to due by their father, or more like the horror film called The Blair Witch Project as they saw three day old tyre tracks that led down an abandoned road.

"Where do you think it goes?" Viv asked quietly, she was wearing a black coat over a dress with black tights.

"Pretty deep into the wood by the look of it." Clint said, glancing at his watch, "It's gonna be dark soon anyway, best be getting back."

Normally he wouldn't be too bothered by a night in the woods, but what he'd seen and heard earlier had rattled him and tonight he could easily believe that evil spirits might be about.

"All that stuff... Your mother?" Bucky wasn't quite sure what to ask as Vika nestled against him in the bed, her normally playful nature quiet and subdued.

"Viv told Mamma about him coming into our bed and she didn't believe her, flew into a rage and said she was being jealous and spiteful, after that neither of us dared say anything. Then after she died... maybe she did say something to Viktor and he killed her."

She sighed and got up to pour them both a drink.

"I don't like to think of her as one of those lost spirits roaming the Earth..."

Vengeance, the blood of the man who killed her, was the surest way for her mother to find rest. She handed Bucky his drink and decided to answer the question that had been unspoken in his eyes all day.

"Trtko and I were lovers for a while." She admitted, seeing Bucky's jaw clench slightly. "He never made me, I wanted to. He was good protection for us and you can see how handsome he is."

She ran her fingers through Bucky's hair with a smile.

"Just make sure he behaves himself." Bucky growled.

Vika laughed, the shadows of the day dispelling, it wasn't in her nature to be morose for long.

"Trtko's a flirt but he's not stupid." She assured him. "He'll be respectful."

Bucky grunted slightly and pulled her closer to her.

"Was he better than me?"

Vika laughed again, men could be such children when they were jealous.

"There's no comparison." She assured him. Bucky started to smile but then frowned.

"That doesn't actually answer my question." He protested, then gasped slightly as Vika's hand slipped between his thighs.

"Well, why don't you show me how good you can be?" She said, with a wicked little smile.

Bucky growled low in his throat and pulled Vika's hand away from him, before pulling her hair away from her neck and began placing kisses there, his stubble scratching her.

Vika arched up against him as his left hand cupped and kneaded her breasts, while his right hand stroked and caressed her tenderly, and lovingly.

"Does that prove how good I am, draga?" Bucky asked huskily, Vika moaned softly, and pulled off his t - shirt, before kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"I want to have a family with you, James." Vika confessed quietly, causing Bucky to look at her in surprise, before he smiled widely and pulled her into his arms.

"I'd love raising a family with you, Vika. I want to marry you, and have a large family with you." Bucky admitted shyly, Vika smiled and kissed him as Bucky had enough with the teasing.

He thrusted into her and she moaned against his lips, her long thick, wavy strawberry blonde hair was spilled out against the pillows and the moon shone over her.

She looked so beautiful and mysterious, and she was his, all his and she loved him for who he was.

"Sotia mea, cea frumoasa." Bucky whispered thickly, speaking in his mother's native tongue of Romanian.

Vika felt her eyes sting with tears, he'd just called her, my beautiful wife in Romanian.

"Make love to me, James. Please, I want you." Vika whispered softly, and decided to speak in Romanian as well.

"Soțul meu frumos." She whispered tenderly, stroking his face and Bucky smiled at her with such a loving smile, before pressing his lips to hers and she hooked her legs around his waist.

"Mine," Bucky growled roughly, and began to move.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Romanian.**

Sotia mea cea frumoasa - My beautiful wife.


	12. Ghosts From The Past

**Summary:** A year after the Civil War, the team go to investigate the Circus of Crime while unaware of how it links into Clint's dark past. Clint is trying to keep his past a secret, when he sees two sisters who he thought died six years ago. Clint/OC, Bucky/OC. Co - Written with Lannister418. Rated M for graphic violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

Echoes Of The Past

Chapter 12

* * *

Vika rose early the next morning and made her way to the modern suburban church that now served as Cathedral for what was left of Novi Grad. Morning Prayers had just finished and she made her way through the incense laden air towards an aged monk making the rounds of the shrines and icons. Father Arcadius had been Elder of St Sabba's Hermitage before its destruction and might have some answers for her.

The old man shook his head, chuckling, as she explained herself.

"Our poor little Sokovia faces enough evils, physical and spiritual, without having to invent them. There never was a Grey Witch, and our monks never said any prayers. Fertile minds invented the story to explain missing children and now our country is in ruins they call her back to explain their tragedies."

He shook his head sadly. "If only they could be so easily explained. If this young man you seek has been taken, and not just run off with a pretty girl, then it will be the work of a man; not an imagined spirit."

He blessed her and returned to his prayers. Vika said a prayer of her own, to still her troubled mind, and headed out into the early morning sunshine. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see Trtko waiting outside, leaning against his trademark black jeep.

"You always did love the smell of the incense after Matins." He said with a smile. "And you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I didn't think your Wolf would appreciate me saying that in his earshot."

"Still silver tongued!" Laughed Vika. "And I'm glad you behaved yourself."

Trtko shrugged, any other man he would happily have fought to prove himself to his Wild Rose. Sometimes a guy just had to know when back off, and there was no shame in conceding to the Wolf.

"I have some news for you." He said, Trtko didn't trust phones for the important stuff. "I think we've found the two Bosnians."

"That's fantastic news, where are they?" Vika asked relived, finally they had something to go on and Trtko handed her the information that he had found on the two supposed students from Sarajevo, were using fake identities.

"They're at a hotel at the moment, be careful Vika. Something dangerous is going on, and you need to stand on your toes." Trtko warned, seriously.

"Thank you, Trtko." Vika said gratefully.

* * *

Viv stared at the ruins of the apartment building, she, Vika, Simon, Django, Marya, Pietro and Wanda had resided in, before the Serbian army had bombed it.

Flowers were next to the large, crater and Viv gently pulled out one of Simon's old teddy bears from her bag, she held it tightly to her chest and felt tears swim down her face. Why did she have to lose her baby boy and two cousins? Why? What had she done to deserve this, was it because of what Viktor had done to her?

She looked at the poster of the Latverian Prime Minister, Yuri Pavlova who hadn't condemned the bombing of Novi Grad or the massacre in the Sokovian Forest.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to make the people who had destroyed her home, and her family suffer so much.

 _'I want to make them lose everything like I have, I want to make them hurt.'_ Viv thought bitterly.

"Look, it's a Romani whore!" A Latverian man jeered as she saw him and four other men come towards her, Viv stood up and glared at them coldly.

"I am no whore."

The Latverian grinned, exposing a mouthful of gappy, stained teeth.

"All you gippo bitches are whores." He spat. "Bet you do it for a bottle of vodka." He reached to grab her but instead found his wrist grasped in Bucky's gloved fist.

"The lady is no whore." He snarled, and squeezed. The thug screamed as the bone shattered. His buddies made to come forward but halted as a grim faced Clint pulled back his jacket to show the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"Why don't you give me an excuse?" He said quietly. They scattered, leaving their injured friend to stumble after them as best he could.

"We should go." Vika said. "I don't want this ugliness just now."

"They aren't even from here." Grumbled an old woman nearby. "I have Latverian neighbours and they're decent people, these scum are bussed in from the worst slums in Chernogrod just to make trouble."

"Maybe someone should make trouble for them." Clint growled. The old woman shook her head sadly.

"There has been too much fighting here, all we want is to rebuild in peace."

* * *

The hostel where the two Bosnians supposedly said was not far from the train station and mostly housed overseas volunteers, working with the various aid programmes. The hostel manager, a cheerful Australian called Chris, thought he remembered them but couldn't be sure.

"We get a lot of people coming through here." He said. "Looking to do a bit of good before they see how much hard work's involved."

Any idea where they went?" Clint asked. The guy shook his head.

"They might have said something about going to Trno, up in the Red Hills, but I couldn't swear to it."

* * *

"Not much of a lead, but it's a start." Clint said. "Think Trtko might let us borrow his jeep?"

Vika laughed.

"You've got more chance of Tony letting you borrow his suit!"

"Well, we can hire a jeep from one of the car shops." Viv said finally, she hadn't really spoken since they had stopped the Latverian men from attacking her.

"Good idea, we'll book one now and see where those two men went, and hopefully find Nico." Clint said thoughtfully. Viv didn't say anything, being back in Sokovia and encountering her mother's spirit, had deeply upset her and was bringing back painful memories from her past.

* * *

The drive to the Red Hills was silent and Viv looked at the scenery as they drove, before parking up and asked the residents of Trno if they had seen Nico.

"I remember him, he was a kind boy. Very thoughtful, and kind, he helped fix up the electricity in this town and made sure we had clean water." A young blonde haired woman revealed, she was holding a little blonde haired toddler.

Viv briefly thought of Simon and blinked back tears.

"Was there anyone with him?" She asked gently, Sandra frowned and nodded as she described the man's facial features.

"He was working with a doctor, Dr Viktor Fyodorova and he left yesterday morning." Sandra said surprised, she bit her lip and Viv knew the woman was worried.

"Has something happened to the young boy?" Sandra asked quietly, concern in her voice.

Viv nodded sadly.

"He's missing and Dr Fyodorova is a man of interest in our enquiry." She explained, Sandra nodded sadly as Viv went to rejoin Clint who had been asking the residents questions.

"Anything?" Clint asked quietly, a lot of the residents were giving them weary looks, as they walked by.

"The woman says that Nico had fixed up the town's electricity and that a doctor came to give them vaccines against diseases that are rife in the country." Viv said grimly.

"We get a name on this doctor?" Clint asked cautiously.

"His name is Viktor Fyodorova, he left yesterday morning, according to Sandra." Viv said darkly, she swallowed.

"I hate him so much, Clint, you have no idea. If it was just me, that he hurt, then I wouldn't have said anything about it, but he started hurting Vika and mama did nothing. She called me a liar, and then she left us with him." Viv said bitterly, rage in her voice as her eyes began to turn red.

* * *

"At least we know that Nico's alive." Tony said, reviewing the files Clint sent over. He glanced up at the monitor. "That's one piece of good news we can give Mrs Gray."

"Still don't explain why he's with Fyodorov." Clint's voice was rendered slightly tinny by the Skype connection.

"Mind control?" Tony asked. Clint grimaced, memories of what Loki did to him still sharp inside.

"Hope not, but it can't be ruled out. I'm sending over some blood samples for Bruce to look at. Whatever 'Dr' Fyodorov was up to probably wasn't sanctioned by Doctors Without Frontiers."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. It worried him that HYDRA was active in Sokovia again, even on a small scale. Von Strucker had effectively ruled the country in the chaos following the Latverian invasion and there was no telling what bits and pieces of his experiments were still scattered around. Speedy and Glynda might just be the tip of the iceberg.

One thing he could be sure of, Viktor Fyodorov was a middle man; a thug with enough education to be useful, certainly no doctor and definitely not the brain behind whatever was going on.

"Keep looking, Pigeon, and be careful." He said. "Papa Bear's got a bad feeling about this!"

"Baby Bear over and out!" Grinned Clint. "We'll keep you posted on any developments."

He closed his laptop and lay back on the bed with a sigh. It had been a rough, weird couple of days and he badly wanted a beer. Maybe it would be a good idea to check out some of the bars where the aid workers and volunteers drank, see if anyone had seen or heard anything unusual.

"Hey Viv!" He called through to the other room. "Get your coat, we're going out!"

* * *

Although some of the bars were empty, the tourist industry had been destroyed when the Latverian Army had invaded Sokovia in August, 2007. According to one doctor, a young woman called Arizona Robbins who was a paediatrician, and was there with her fellow paediatrician, Dr Alex Kraev, they had noticed a few people had gone missing, including a young pregnant Romani woman.

"Her name was Anna Nadarević, I think she was his girlfriend, because he told us that he wanted to help her." Arizona told them gravely, they nodded and thanked her and Alex.

"I hope we find them soon." Viv said quietly, Bucky and Vika had gone to one of the other bars, and had confirmed that Nico had been with Anna.

"We might have luck on that, according to one of the volunteers, some of their medical supplies were stolen three mo this, before Nico went missing." Bucky said grimly.

Clint decided on something.

"Let's go check out that abandoned bunker, something might be going on in there." He said finally.

* * *

It was early evening as they ventured into the woods, and saw the bunker up ahead, along with faded tracks as they looked for a way in, when they found a door with a heat signature code.

Clint used one of Tony's heat signature detectors, before correctly putting in the password, and they quietly entered the underground bunker, and began searching for Nico and Anna.

Viv carefully looked around, Clint at her side as they went down a hallway, and saw Nico Grey up ahead along with Anna Nadarević in what looked cells.

"Holy shit!" Bucky said shocked, they hurried over and saw they looked battered, Nick had a black eye, and a bruised left cheek, while Anna had a bloodied lip.

What on earth had happened to them?

Viv and Vika took out the guards, while Clint fired a shockwave arrow at three, while Bucky took down the others, before they released Nico and Anna.

"Oh thank god, you found us! Are my mother and siblings alright?" Nico asked anxiously, Anna took his hand.

"Your mother and siblings are fine, your mother sent us to find you." Bucky explained gently.

Apart from the bruises, shock and slight dehydration, Nico and his girlfriend were safe and able to give an account of what happened. They'd been approached by 'Doctor' Fyodorov to assist in taking blood samples from pregnant village women, to determine the level of likely birth defects in the wake of Ultron.

Initially enthusiastic, they had become suspicious about the doctor's limited knowledge of proper medical procedures and threatened to call in to the hospital authorities. Fyodorov and his 'driver' had beaten them up and left them handcuffed in the bunker while they cleared out the operation.

"They're lucky he didn't just shoot them." Tony commented as Clint finished briefing him by Skype.

"He may have been planning to return for them but he never showed." Clint responded.

"We think he got wind that he was being tracked. I'm emailing over the names and locations Nico remembers."

Tony nodded his thanks. During the years that Von Strucker effectively ruled Sokovia he'd carried out scores of experiments. It was possible HYDRA was trying to locate surviving subjects. Maybe Wanda or Pietro would recognise some of the names.

* * *

Clint closed his laptop with an exhausted sigh. It had been a long hard day and he needed a shower, a beer and bed in that order

After ensuring that Nico and Nina were taken care of, the two went back to New York to be reunited with their families, while Clint and Bucky hunted for Viktor.

SHEILD apparently had taken him into custody, and were requesting to meet them in order to discuss what should happen with Viktor.

"He can help us take down various HYDRA cells that are still active, and he can give us a list of names that are active in the government, Clint." Coulson reasoned firmly.

Clint's hands balled up into fists, while Bucky looked murderous.

"And what about Viv and Vika? Do they get anything from this, they don't get any justice for what that bastard did to them or to their mother?" Bucky asked angrily.

Coulson took in a deep breath.

"Just let us deal with this, Clint. Please, just trust me on this." Coulson said quietly, and Clint glared at him.

"It doesn't bring Viv or Vika any closure, though Coulson and you're protecting a rapist." He snarled enraged.

* * *

Viv sat outside on a bench as the wind blew lightly over her face, she was lost in memories of the happy times she'd had with Vika and Simon in Sokovia before it had gone to hell. She used to take Simon to the park and he'd loved it, and hearing the stories that she'd tell him about Clint, and broke down in tears as a single tear slid down her right cheek.

She wished that Clint had met him, and she was enraged at the fact that Coulson had kept it secret from Clint, she broke down into quiet sobs in the ruins of the park.

* * *

Clint flipped his phone shut.

"Viv says that all of the women Viktor took blood samples from attended the same maternity clinic in Novi Grad during the period HYDRA was more or less in control. Tony's checking the data we got from Von Strucker's files to see if there's any match."

"You think these HYDRA people are following up on old experiments?" Trtko asked, testing the edge of his knife. He was looking forward to gutting Fyodorov with it, he'd always hated the man.

Clint glanced appraisingly at the gangster. Tough and no nonsense, with a blunt sense of right and wrong, he was rapidly taking to the man. Bucky seemed to be a bit more cautious around Vika's former lover but still accepted his presence on the job.

"More likely hunting for scraps left behind." Clint slotted another arrow into his quiver.

"Viktor's small fry, doing the dirty work for someone plenty of stops down the line. It's the guy behind him we really want."  
"Any idea where to start?" Bucky asked, looking up from his own preparations. Trtko grinned.

"The Viktor I recall likes tequila and strippers, so tonight we hit the bars. It's going to be hell!"

"You're right on that, Trtko." Clint said darkly as he strapped his bow onto his shoulder and the gangster nodded at him, before they went to search for Viktor.

It wasn't going to end well for the man.

* * *

They waited three hours and found Viktor surrounded by strippers, Clint handed them all cash, which they took and left Viktor in their hands as the bar quickly emptied. Viktor seemed to realise that something was wrong, when he saw Clint, Trtko and Bucky all looming over him with menacing expressions on their faces.

"Who the fuck are you two?!" The man asked annoyed, Clint grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up, while Trtko and Bucky held him at either side.

"Your worst fucking nightmare, Viktor Fyodorov! We know what you did to Marianne, Vivian and Viktoriia Iordache, and you're gonna pay for what you did." Clint growled dangerously.

Viktor glared at him.

"You mean the three Gypsy whores? I never touched Vivian or Viktoriia, I loved them." He said defiantly.

Clint was too fast for the man coming up behind him. He'd seen Viktor's gesture and the way his eyes flickered to the side. A swift elbow smash caught him in the throat and he spun to finish the job with a knee to the diaphragm. Trtko's blade flashed in his hand before he was on his feet and Bucky needed no weapon other than his fists. Viktor's pet thugs were no match for three men and they were down even before he'd reached the door of the club.

Viktor fell forward with a squawk of pain as Trtko's knife took him in the back of the knee.

"You are lucky these men have questions they want answered." The gang-boss growled, hand gripping the older man by the throat. "Or you would pay for calling Viktoriia Iordache a whore to my face."

As the local SHIELD Field Unit bundled the still-protesting Fyodorov into the back of a van, Trtko pulled the roll of dollar bills out of the man's pocket and handed it to the club owner, saying something in Sokovian before coming over to Clint and Bucky with a bottle of high quality tequila and three shot-glasses.

"I told him to send the customers home and give the girls a night off. Tonight we drink here!" He swept the debris of a table and sat down, placing the bottle and glasses in front of him.

Clint knew enough about Sokovian culture to realise that refusal would be an insult to the man they'd just fought with so he pulled up a chair and sat down, motioning Bucky to do the same. Trtko had fought fast, hard and ruthless with some evidence of military combat training.

Clint cast an appraising glance over the man as he pouted their drinks. Calling him a gangster did him a disservice, Trtko had more in common with the 18th century bandit chieftains who'd once ruled in the Sokovian valleys, keeping them free of Austrian and Ottoman occupation; hard, passionate, easily offended or befriended and dispensing a sort of rough justice to the villagers they protected.

Clint knocked back the first drink of the evening and grinned.

"We could use a guy like you on the team." Trtko laughed and shook his head.

"I am my own man, and have my own responsibilities, but if you even need a pair of friendly hands in Novi Grad you know where to find me."

* * *

The three men drank late into the night. As they worked their way through the second bottle Trtko placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"I love Vika, which is probably no surprise to you. I have seen the way you glare; you are very good at glaring." Clint chuckled as he refilled his glass. The guy had balls of vibranium, which was for sure. "But Vika's heart belongs to you, not me; so you must promise always to make her smile. She is most beautiful when she smiles, no?"

Bucky glared at him for a moment, provoking another chuckle from Clint, before grinning back at the Sokovian.

"She is, and you have my promise."

Trtko slapped him on the back.

"Vyusher and Tale, it is my honour to call you friends. I will miss you when you return to New York."

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


End file.
